Mafia Romance
by Aramantha
Summary: Troy's dad had only one rule, dont fall in love with a worker but he has... what happens when his dad and the Russo's rivals the De Costa's find out?  I suck a summary btw
1. The First Day

The news came as a shock to the Russo family, one of the girls that they hired got killed by an opposing famiy, the De Costa's. Sophia had been apart of the Russo family for three years and had been considered Jack's daughter that he never had. The family wanted revenge and they were going to get it one way or another. "Troy, we need a new runner. Do you know of anyone that will be up to it?" Troy nodded to himself. "Yeah. There's a girl at college, she can keep her own and I think she will be perfect. I know she can keep things secret and a good runner". Gabriella Montez. She went to U of A and studied applied scince. He remembered a time in the hallway when a guy slapped her ass as she walked past him, Troy went over to intervene but stopped in his tracks when she seen her grab his arm and twist it behind his back and he couldn't move. It was funny to watch but no boys had never really come near her since. She was the perfect candidate for the job.

When Troy went to college the next day, he seen her at lunch time, sitting on the grass alone like she usually does. He went over and as he neared her he could feel people looking at him, "Mind if I sit here?" she looked up and chocolate met baby blue, she smiled and nodded and he sat next to her. "Can you keep secrets?" she turned and looked at him full of couriosity and nodded slowly. "If I need to" he took a bite out of is sandwhich. "OK. Well here's the thing. Ya know about my family and what my family does... we need a new drug runner and you seem like the best candidate, you can handle yourself well and I think you will be perfect. The job is yours if you want it. You will live with us and join our family, you'll live there free of charge and you will be paid good money. Let me know" he smiled and just walked off into the distance.

Gabriella had no idea how to respnd to that, she needed money really bad and she couldn't afford to stay on the college campus for much longer, her money was running out fast and it sounded like a good idea. It seemed like the perfect solution for her but going in for this job could cost her her life and that didn't seem to nice but if she was moving in and becoming 'apart of the family' would that mean that they would protect her life a family would protect eachother or if she was in trouble would they leave her? It just seemed to good to be true.

Gabriella showed up at Troy's house and it was huge, at least seven bedrooms it was a mansion. "OK" she said to her self and took a deep breath and went and knocked on the door and a butler answerd. A butler for crying out loud. "Can I help you?" he was from England because he had an English accent. "I'm here to see Troy. Is he home?" the butler invited me in and called Troy and a few seconds later Troy came bouncing down the stairs and smiled when he seen Gabriella looking at him, smiling. "Is that a yes?" he asked and she nodded. He smiled and told her to follow him which she did, Troy led her to a office and he knocked and she heard a faint "Come in" Troy opened the door and they walked in together. "Dad, this is the girl I was telling you about. Gabriella Montez" His dad stop up and held his hand she shock it "Hello, I'm Jack. Thank you for coming to work for me, I really appreciate it and I know how much your giving up"

Jack promised her protection and every time she went out on a job there would be someone with her if something really goes wrong, she will have a gun with her on every run, for example, if she needs to do a run someone like Troy will go with her and she will have a gun with her and if something goes wrong she has two forms of back up if she really needed the protection.

When she left his office to go back to her room on campus to get her stuff to move into ehr new mansion she seen Troy waiting for her "Do you want some help moving in?" she smiled at him and nodded.

When they got back to the house Troy intorduced her to the two other runner girls, Taylor and Sharpay. They welcomed her into the family and took her upstairs to her new room which was the last door on th left and next to her room was Troy across from her was Sharpay and across from Troy was Taylor, next to Troy was Chad and across from Chad was Ryan. All rooms had their own bathroom. On the floor above them was Troy's parents and the butler was in a room across from them. Below Troy's floor was the living room, kitchen, Jack's office and below that was the basemnt were all the drugs, guns, other weapons and the safe's were kept. This had an alarm system and if someone tried to enter it who wasn't supposed to an alarm will go off which will alert everyone in the house and action could be taken.

When everyone went to bed that night Gabriella couldn't get comfortable inher bed, it was a different bed to what she was used to sleeping in so it's gonna take a few nights to get used to it she heard a knock on the door and went and opened it. Troy was stading on the other side with only his boxers on and God did he look sexy, Gabriella shock her head and focused on his face. Troy walked past her and sat on the edge of her bed and Gabriella sat next to him "I could hear you moving around and came to make sure everything was OK" how sweet Gabriella thought in her head. "Yeah it's just it's a new bed so it's gonna take me a couple of nights to get used to it is all" she smiled and relaised Troy staring at her, she looked down and realised she hadn't put her nightgown on before answering the door and she just had on a red lace bra with matching panties.

After a few minutes of staring at each other in the eyes Troy leaned in a gently kissed her on the lips and she returned the kiss, it started out slow and soft and then got more urgant and animal like. Troy stared to slightly push her down on the bed so he was laying ontop of her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, he started to kiss down her neck and he reached her breast and cupped it with one hand and she moaned quietly at the sensation it was giving her, she then felt Troy's hardness on her thigh and put her hand on it through his boxers and he gasped a little with suprise. "This feels so good" she whispered into his ear and suddenly the postion changed, she rolled so she was on top and dominating him "I like being in charge" she whispered suductivly in her, it just made him more horny.

They played with each other and kissed each other until they had reached their climax's and fallen in a swaety heap on her bed just laying next to each other "Wow" was all he could muster. That was the best orgasim he had ever had and Gabriella felt the same, she had never felt so good during an orgasm and then she knew. Being a member of this 'family' was the best thin she ever did.

They ended up falling asleep in eachother's arms.


	2. Author's Note

OK. Tell me what you think, this is the first chapter of my first story on here. All comments welcome. What can I do to improve it? I know in HSM Troy's surname is Bolton but I changed it so that it sounds more... _Mafia_ i that makes sence lol.

Love M :) xxx


	3. Another Night

**This is chapter two, let me know what you think. If there is something that you want put into the story or something you think would make it better then just let me know... all comments welcome**

**I dont own HSM **

**...**

When Troy woke up at 7am the next morning he looked down at Gabriella and realised how truly beautiful she was with her chocolate brown hair that reached half way down her back and her olive skin that was so soft and he couldn't forget her chocolate brown eyes, he thought back to the night before and how he kissed her and how soft her lips felt on his, he felt her arm move and watched it, she moved it around his waist more so he brought her coser to him and he had never felt so comfortable in his whole life. His father had always told him not to fall in love with someone who worked for the family because it would end bad and people could die. He hadn't fallen in love with Gabriella but he had feelings for her, feelings that he didn't think would go away until her told her... she must have feelings for him too right? She kissed him and cuddled him in her bed.

Troy looked at her clock and it read 9am and knew his father was going to wake him up a quatar past 9 like he does every morning and if he was found in Gabriella's bed she might be thrown out or Troy would get into a lot of trouble so he gently untangled himself from Gabriella and checked to make sure she hadn't woke up and thankfully she hadn't so he tip-toed out of her room and closed the door as quickly as he could and went into his room and got into his bed to make it look like he had been there all along.

When everyone had woken up breakfast was being served and everyone sat around the table, waiting for breakfast. "How did you sleep last night Gabriella?" Jack asked and Gabriella looked at Troy for a split second and smiled "I slept good thank you" Troy smiled to himself and carried on eating his breakfast. He liked Gabriella... alot but he was to scared to tell her incase she didn't feel the same way and he was worried that his dad would get angry and he didn't want that.

When they finished breakfast Jack asked Gabriella to go on her first run and asked Troy to go with her, Jack also gave Gabriella a gun and told her everything she needed to know. Where to go, who to give the drugs to, how much money to collect and so on, Troy was excited that he was going with Gabriella but so worried that she would get hurt. "Are you ready to do this. I'm going to be with you just incase anything goes wrong which I'm hoping it won't" she held the gun in her hand and looked at him with a smirk which he just thought was sexy "I can hold my own" they went and packed the car and went on their journey.

They pulled up outside a warehouse and Gabriella sighed, grabbed they bag full of drugs, made sure her gun was safley hidden but easy to get to if she needs it, she looked at Troy who gave her a reassuring smile and she got out. "I'm here if you need me" she closed the car door and Troy moved the car closer so he could see what was going on and make sure Gabriella was OK.

Once inside the warehouse Gabriella walked in and seen the guy that she was supposed to give the bag to, she walked over to him and put the bag down in front of him, he looked at Gabriella and smiled. "No smile?" she kept her face straight "I'm here to collect the money" he went to a cabnite behind him and took wods of cash out of it. At least $10,00 he handed her it and she started to walk away.

She heard someone walking behind her so she turned around and seen one of the guys men coming closer towards her, he grabbed her arm and started pulling her closer to him "I suggest you get off me before you get hurt" she whispered warningly into his ear and he just laughed, she grabbed her gun and shot him in the knee which made him fall to the ground, she made a run for it into the car and told Troy to drive so he started driving but slowed down when they got far enough from the warehouse.

"What happened I heard a gunshot, I thought you were hurt" she sat there in shock that she had shot someone and ran off "He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him and I paniked. I told him to get off me but he didn't so I pulled my gun out and shot him in the knee" Troy looked at her in shock.

When they got back to the house Troy went and told his dad what happened so that they can be ready fo something if need be. "I like this girl" Jack said witha smirk on his face "I told you she can hold her own dad... They're gonna call you about it" Jack nodded his head and sighed, Jack didn't like people shooting or killing each other because he didn't feel like it was up to him who lives and dies but he makes his 'family' ise the weapons just incase they get hurt or are in danger, thats what he liked about Gabriella the most. She didn't kill him she just took him down and that was all that was needed. Nobody ever had to die.

Troy went up to Gabriella's room to speak to her but heard sobbing on the other side of the door and didn't know weather to go in or just give space. He went for thought number 1. He went oer to her and cuddled her which is just what she needed "Don't be upset about what happened, you didn't kill him and now he knows not to mess with this tuff bitch" Gabriella laughed a little bit and started wiping her tears away "I'm sorry for crying, it was silly of me it's just... my dad" she broke down into tears again and Troy was really starting to get worried "He was killed... the same way Sophia was, it just brings back the memories I suppose" Troy didn't know what to say to her... what do you say? Sorry? No, she had probably heard that enough and it wasn't like Troy had killed him but he didn't know what else to say "Sorry you were put through that, how long ago was it?" there was a slight pause before Gabriella spoke again "Three years ago... I watched it happen, some guy shot him and drove off... I wentover and he died whilst I hugged him"

Gabriella told Troy the event of that day and everything before and after it and Troy istened and truth be told that is all she wanted, someone to listen. Her mother just told her everything would be OK and then she turned into an alcoholic and her friends didn't feel comfortable with her talking about it or their parents told them not to talk to her because she was involved in gangs, violance, drugs and so forth so she lost alot of her friends and she was just thankful that she had Troy to turn to.

Dinner was silent with Troy and Gabriella and everybody knew what had happened earlier in the day so they just thought that she was a bit shaen up from it and Troy was comforting her so they left them to it but did join them in the conversation they had every now and then so that they didn't feel left out.

Once dinner was finished and everyone was heading off to bed, Gabriella asked Troy to come into her room to watch a movie with her because she didn't want to be alone and he gladly obliged to her, they ended up watching _I Am Number Four_ because they both liked the movie and because Gabriella had a slight crush on Alex Pettyfer, the whole way throught the movie Troy had his arms wrapped protectively around Gabriella and Gabriella layed her head on his chest, she had to admit to herself that she liked him... alot and she wanted to tell him but it's just finding that right moment.

And again they feel asleep in eachother's arms.

**...**

**I know my chapters a short but I'm working on it... it's a working progress :) Let me know what you think  
>Love M xxxx<strong>


	4. Side Pains

**As always let me know what you think. **

**May I just say thank you to the reviews I've got from pumpkinking5 and bubzchoc and all the alert subscriptions I've got... Love you :) M xoxoxoxox**

**...**

The next two weeks were good fro Troy and Gabriella because it brought them closer together and Jack had placed Troy and Gabriella's permanant back up, Taylor had Chad and Sharpay had Ryan so it only made sence for Gabriella to have Troy. They spent pretty much everyday together and every night Troy would stay in Gabriella's room and then sneak back into his room at 9am the next morning in time to be woken by his dad at 9:15am.

Gabriella's feelings for Troy had grown more ever since she told him about her horrible past and he had kept his promise of not telling anyone and he kept her secret, whenever they went on a job Troy would park as close as he could which he didn't used to do, he used to just park around the corner but he felt protective of Gabriella, like it was his job to look after her and make sure she was OK.

Jack had given Troy and Gabriella the day off so Troy wanted to do something for Gabriella to show how much he cared about her but he couldn't think of anything, it was true that he knew her better then anybody else in the 'family' but he didn't know what would make her see how much he cared about it unless...

**...**

"Where are we going Troy?" Gabriella giggled blindfolded as Troy led her into a room "Seriously Troy where are we going?" he stopped them both and took her blindfold off. Gabriella looked around, they were in an abondaned warehouse that had a table in the middle with a candle on and room was lightly lite by candles, there was dinner on the table that had smoke still coming off it so it was just cooked. Gabriella turned around in disbelief and looked at Troy "You did all this for me?" he nodded and she hugged him tight "Thank you" he whispered a soft "Your welcome into her ear and they made their way over to the table to eat.

The dinner conversation was mainly Gabriella telling Troy how wounderful it is and asking how he did it but he didn't want to answer her questions until after dinner when he would explain his feelings to her and just hope that she feels the same way.

After dinner they went outside, layed on the floor and looked at the stars just in a comfortable silence "Why did you do this for me?" he turned to face her so he was leaning on his elbow looking into her eyes. "Because the truth is... I like you Gabriella. Alot. Your everything that I have ever wanted in a girl. Your sweet, funny, clever, georgus and that's just the beginning of the list. I didn't know how to tell so I thought maybe dinner might soften you up a bit" he laughed nervously for a second before continuing his speech. "My dad told me to never fall for someone who works for the family because it could end bad for both parties involved but I can't help it Gabriella. I feel for when I first layed eyes on you in college on the first day when you dropped your books and I helped you pick them up... I don't care if my dad doesn't like it because I need you more"

Gabriella had no idea what to say to that, how can anything compare to that speech? She did the one thing that would prove to Troy what her feeling were for him. She grabbed the sides of his faces softly with her hands and pulled him closer until their lips met and they kissed and it felt like the first time, there were sparks running through their bodies when their lips first touched. When they pulled back for air Troy spoke first "I was hoping you'd say that" they both laughed a little bit and Gabriella looked into his eyes as deep as she could "I like you too Troy. Ever since I've been here you've been like my oxygen I really need you and I have feel like I have to hold close to me every night because you might just be a dream and I don't want you to go away Troy" he pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head. "I'm not going any were... I promise"

Troy did eventually ask Gabriella to be his girlfriend and of course she said yes but they were going to need to keep it a secret from everyone because if people find out it could be dangerous for Gabriella and Troy wasn't willing to take that risk, he would do anything to keep her safe. He would die for her if it came down to it.

They eventually started driving on their way home when Troy noticed that a car had been following them since they've been on the road. "Do me a favour and get the gun from under your chair" Gabriella nodded in confusion and got the gun, she handed it to Troy who was just waiting for them to shot at him, he knew it was one of the gang members from the De Costa's because they have done this many times before. He just kept hoping that he was wrong. He didn't want Gabriella in this kind of danger.

He started speeding up and pulled into a side road that was next to a field, her seen that the other car parked slighlty up from them and Troy was ready to fire. "Call my dad and tell him the De Costa's are following us and we need the others here, don't forget to tell him where we are. Get the ther gun ou of the glove compartment and keep close to me at all times"

When they got everyting and called for the other they got out of the car and Troy walked into the field. He heard a three car doors slam shut and made sure Gabriella was standing closely behind him "Troy. What's going on?" Troy seen five men walking towards them with various weapons. "These guy's killed Sophia and they hate our family. They would do anything to have us dead... get ready to shot if you need to OK?" she nodded and watched their movements closely.

Jared De Costa was the head honcho of the sons of Derek De Costa. Jared had four men Troy didn't recognise and all of them were walking towards them and Troy kept stepping back he didn't want to get seperated from Gabriella. "So... Who's the chick? Sophia's replacement in the 'family' and your bed?" Gabriella got angry and just shot the gun at least three times. Troy grabbed Gabriella's arm and looked at her angrily, he realised that one of the men he didn't recognise was on the ground... unmoving. "You've started another battle" he whispered angrily at her, she looked at Troy scared of him. She shot him because it made her angry and she lost control, everyone does it.

Jared started shooting and he heard Gabriella scream out, he didn't know if it was because of the shots or if because she was hurt. He couldn't turn around because if he took his eyes of Jared he could easily kill him easier "Troy! My side... it hurts" he heard a thump and seen Gabriella's feet laying. He didn't know what to do but then he saw Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Jack and three people his dad knew standing behind Jared and the other guys... all holding guns pointing at them "I suggest you get out of here Jared" Jared realised he wouldn't be able to fight them all off with three other people so he got the others attention and they left.

Troy instantly went to the ground next to Gabriella's side "Gabs... you OK?" she was holding her side and there was blood everywhere. "Troy it hurts... so bad" Troy moved her hands and put his hands there making more pressure "Dad call an ambulance!" he heard everyone running over and they all started crowding round her and Troy didn't like it, he didn't want anybody to get to close to her "Move!" he shouted at them and they instantly moved back "Troy" Gabriella called out in merley a whisper "It's OK Gabs... I'm here, Keep your eyes open and talk to me" he had tears in his eyes he was just trying not to let them fall, nobody could know about them cause something like this or worse would happen. "I can't" she whispered and her eyes closed.

...

**This one was a bit emotional...**

**What will happen next? Will Troy get revenge? Will Gabriella be OK? Find out next chapter :)**

**Love M xxxx**


	5. Lies

**OK. So please tell me what you think of it... I'm not to sure if I like this one or not so let me know  
>Love Always M xoxoxo<strong>

**...**

The ride to the hospital seemed long and slow, numerous times Troy shouted to the ambulance drivers to hurry up and they were going as fast as they can, one of them was in the back with Troy and Gabriella checking Gabriella and trying to reassure Troy that she would be OK but the paramedic himself wasn't sure if Gabriella was going to make it. She had lost alot of blood, she had a low pulse and heart beat and she had been unconcious for a very long time and every minute she stayed unconcious there was a less chance of her waking up.

Troy couldn't stop the tears falling from his eyes and he couldn't be bothered to wipe them away, he just kept holding Gabriella's hand and telling her he was sorry for letting her get shot and telling her how much he wanted her to be OK and wake up. Troy was religious when he was a child but since he turned sixteen he hadn't prayed or been to church and he felt like this is a time he needed a miricle and sent a silent prayer to God, asking that Gabriella will be OK and they can live happily ever after.

When they finally got to the hospital she was rushed straight into surgery and Troy ha to sit in the waiting room and wait, his dad said that she didn't need to many people there when she woke up and it was late so they would all come down to the hospital to see her, so Troy was there all by himself and was left with his thoughts and that wasn't good. He kept thinking the worst, Gabriella wouldn't wake up, she would die and it would be all his fault.

The doctor came in the waiting room 6 hours after they had brought Gabriella in, he sat down next to Troy and took a deep breath and Troy could only take that as a bad sign "We got the two bullets out, but she lost alot of blood and we have put her on a blood transfusion but she's still unconious and from my guess she will be for another four hours at least... when she wakes up I want her to be calm so only one person in her room at a time OK?" Troy nodded, relieved that she was going to wake up. "Do you think she'll make a full recovery?" The doctor pulled a face that Troy didn't like so much "It will take her months to be fully herself again, if she ever does become herself again... something like this just doesn't go away, it will stay with her for a long time. She's in room 530 if you wanna see her" Troy said thank you to the doctor and he left the room, Troy got up and went to room 530.

He got there and seen Gabriella, his girlfriend, laying in a white room with white sheets and wires everywhere all over her. He was scared to touch her, she looked so fragile and pale and he was scared he might move a wire and kill her or something so he just sat in the chair next to her bed and held her hand in his and kissed it a few times. "Gabriella. I need you to wake up OK? Taylor and Sharpay are going to kill me if you don't... Ya know how Sharpay gets, please baby... wake up for me, open those beautiful little eyes and tell me your going to be OK. The doctor said you will but I wanna hear it from you" he sighed and layed his head down next to her head and before he knew it he was asleep.

He was awoken by someone shaking him a few hours later, he looked up and seen Gabriella's beautiful brown eyes looking into his deep pool blue one's and he smiled and kissed her hand "Thank God... How are you feeling?" he sat up staright and moved his chair abit closer "Like I've just been shot funnily enough" there was something off about her, yes she had just been shot but why was she being off with him. "What have I done?" she sighed and looked the other way, trying to stop her tears from falling. "Troy can I just have some time here, on my own... I have a few things to think about" he looked at her, begging her with his eyes not to make him go but when she didn't say anything he got up and left the room and he seemed really angry.

From the moment she woke up and registered what had happened she kept thinking about what Jared had said to them " Sophia's replacement in the 'family' and your bed?" Gabriella had asked Troy bout his past relationships like her had done her and not once did he mention Sophia, he said he looked after her alot cause she felt like his little sister or something but the way Jared had said it made it seem like they were more then just friends and maybe she was just the rebound girl. No one had ever mentioned a relationship between Troy and Sophia but that doesn't mean something didn't happen.

The doctor told Gabriella to stay calm and relaxed but she couldn't, she really liked Troy, maybe even loved him but he had lied to her and if there was one thing she didn't tolerate in relationships it was lying, her dad did that to her and her mum and look where that had gotten him. Dead.

Everything was a mess, she had been shot, her boyfrind was lying to her and now she was in hospital all alone, she always thought she would end up alone and now her worst fears where coming true.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thougts. "Can I come in now... It's been three hours?" She hadn't realised how long it had been, she called out a little yes and seen Troy come in and he slowly sat down on the chair beside her bed, not sure weather to hold her hand or not. "Can you tell me what I've done wrong?" he sounded upset and confused and then Gabriella felt bad so she had to come out with it. "Was Sophia your girlfriend when she was killed?" Troy sighed and shock his head "We used to be together and then things got complicated so we broke it off... but I swear to you all feelings I have for her are gone" there was one more thing bugging Gabriella that she had to get off her chest. "Taylor said when they were doing a post mortam they found out that she was four months pregnant when she had died... was the baby yours Troy?" he looked up into her eyes and gave her a little nod.

That was all Gabriella needed to hear. "You lied to me Troy, I asked you if you and Sophia had ever been a couple and you said no, you looked out for her because she was like your little sister... I hate liers Troy... I told you everything you wanted to know and you lied to me about somethin as big as this?" tears were falling from her eyes heavily and she couldn't stop them but in a way she didn't want to stop crying, she wanted Troy to know how upset she was. "When I get out of here, I'm going to pack my stuff and leave. You can find some other rebound girl Troy, to think I loved you... more fool me huh, get out Troy. I don't want to ever see you again" she turned her back to him and heard him go to the door and open it "I love you too" he went out and closed to door behind him.

**...**

**Review, Review, Review people!**


	6. Back Where I Belong

**Soo... last episode was a bit dramatic and emotional and so is this episode :) tell me what you think, I'm also going to try something a little different and tell me if you think I should carry on doing it or go back to how I normally do it...**

**Love M xoxo**

**...**

How can I sleep when the girl I love and who loves me is in hospital with a gunshot wound and she doesn't want to ever see me again. Will she really leave me? Surely she can forgive me, yes I lied but I was protecting her... she didn't need to know about Sophia and the baby they're not around anymore and even if they were nobody could know that Sophia's baby was mine... my dad would propably kill me, he doesn't want me to have children until I'm married but what am I supposed to do, Gabriella can't be around all this drama... see I did this for her!

She will have to see me again, I'm going to pick her up from the hospital and if she's leavin like she said she is then she's going to have to come back here to pack and I'm not going to let her go that easily, I love her to much to have her slip through my fingers like this. I'm going to get her back, even if it's the last thing I do.

**...**

How can he lie to me like that? I told him everything he wanted to knowm past boyfriends, family stuff, all the stuff with my dad, he wanted to know if I was a virgin... which I was and he said he was too but he lied and he was going to be a father, Taylor said that Sophia wouldn't tell anyone who the father of the baby was and maybe that's why because Jack told me on my first day here not to fall in love with anyone here cause it will end badly. He could've told me though, i thought he trusted me like I trusted him.

I couldn't be around him and I think my decsion to leave all of this and start fresh was a good idea, I didn't want to be surrounded by lies I wanted to be with someone who I can trust and I can't trust Troy after everything he's done and lied about. I don't want to be near him, just thinking about all his lies was making my skin crawl.

...

Today was the start of my new life away from everything of the past couple of months. I was being released from hospital after being in here for two weeks, I was going to stay with a friend on campus until I had everything sorted out for myself and I was going to stay well away from Troy.

The knocking door brought me out of my thoughts and carelessly I called out "Come in" and then Troy walked in, he looked tired but I didn't care, he put me through all this crap. "What do you want?" I spat out at him angrily and heard him sigh slightly "Gabriella, I'm sorry about everything, I was protecting you... Sophia and the baby are dead they're gone and if I'm honest it makes my life easier. I don't have to look at her pregnant belly or our baby and not have anyone know it's mine. Gabriella your the first person I have ever loved, I didn't love Sophia we just had fun and she got pregnant but she's gone now. Plesase Gabriella, don't leave... I love you"

I didn't know if I should believe him, he lied to me before who's to say he won't do it again about something more serious then getting a girl pregnant. "Troy I can't believe you... you lied to me about something so important that changed your life, your a father... weather you child is here or not and you lied to me about it. How would you feel if I lied to you about something like that. Would you be able to trust me?" he put his head down and stood in silence "That's all I needed... for you to understand what I'm going through right now, I was shot and I wake up from having surgery and I find out you lied to me about many things..."

He came over to me and grabbedmy hand and made me look into his eyes "Gabriella I love you... just listen to me, we can sort this out but you need to trust me" he was pleading for me to talk to him and it made me feel bad that it had come to this but I just wasn't sure if my heart could take any more of this. "You know how much I hate lies Troy, my dad lied to me and my mum about what he did and look where it go him. Dead. Is that what you want Troy, one of us to end up dead because of your lies" I seen his face go red. He let go of my hand and turned his back to me. "My lies... Gabriella will you just listen to someone else for once. You think it's all about you but it isn't. I lost my child and didn't tell you about because I couldn't handle it but that doesn't matter because poor old Gabriella got her feelings hurt, your so selfish" the tears started forming in my eyes and i quickly wiped them so Troy wouldn't see them "If I'm such a bad person what are you doing here tryin o be with me?" he paused for a few seconds as if he was thinking of his answer "I was just asking myself the same thing"

**...**

All I wanted was for Gabriella to get some feeling as to what I was going through when I found out that Sophia and my baby were dead but all she could think about was her own feelings, how do you think I feel? She has no idea what it's like but my feelings obviously don't matter to her if she can't even take the time to ask how I felt when I found out. I had no one to talk to this about because no one else knew apart from me and Sophia so I have all these feelings bottled up and then she comes along and acts as if I can tell her everything and I do... in the end, and she just goes on about her feelings.

I know what I said to her was harsh and I felt bad about what I said, I was there at the hospital to speak to her because I loved her, I still love her and she just doesn't understand that. Yes I lied about something but so did her father and she still loved him, I know it's not the same kind of love and it's a different situation but the point is he lied and she forgave him so why can't she forgive me?

I was standing outside in the hallway trying to calm myself down when I heard her room door open and she came out and spoke to me ever so soflty "Can you take my bag to the car please? It's to heavy for me to lift" I gave her a slight nod and handed the car keys so she can carry on and get in the car whilst I got her bags. I watched her walk away holding her side in pain, I got worried and thought something else might be wrong but then I reminded my self that the doctor said she would be in pain for a long time but he had given her some strong pain killers that must be in her bag. It broke my heart to see her in this much pain and not be able to do anything about it.

When I grabbed her stuff and went to the car she was already sitting in the passenger sat, just looking forward and not really acknowledging anything... her face was just blank. I climbed in the drivers seat and started the car, I don't think she even realises that we're driving, she looks out of it. "You feeling any better?" I asked actually caring if she is OK or not weather she believed me or not was another story. She turned and looked at me still with that blank expression on her face "I'm sore, my side and my heart" she turned and faced the front again.

Finally we pulled up at the house and she climbed out but it was painful for her, I could see it in her face. I grabbed the bag from the back seat and we went in the house and she said a quick "Hi" to everyone and went up to her room and I followed with her bag.

**...**

I was being unreasonable. Tro had lost his child and I haven't even asked how he was, nobody knew about his relationship with Sophia so he's had all these feelings bottled up and then I go and act like a bitch and moan at him, he probably hates me right now, I hate me right now.

The door opened and Troy walked in with my bag, he placed it on my bed and turned to walk out "Troy wait" he turned to face me and I got off my bed and went over to him and looked into his eyes "I'm sorry Troy... I was just angry that there was secrets between us and I didn't think we kept secrets from eachother... I should've asked how you were feeling because you've had nobody to talk to but you do now... talk to me Troy" I hoped he would talk to me about it and forgive me for being a selfish person. He kissed my forehead. "Not tonight" he smiled a real smile at me and I smiled back.

I laid on my bed and he laid next to me not touching me "Are you still mad at me?" he looked into my eyes and shock his head "I'm scared to touch you, just incase I hurt you" he was so sweet, bless him. "I took my pain killers, they're going to knock me out in a few minutes and I haven't hugged you in so long" I gave im the puppy dog eyes that he never says no to. I leaned in closer to him and he held onto me, but only lightly touching me... it was like I was a glass doll and I would break. I was back were I belong, in Troy's arms.

**...**

**Do you think I should carry on with their POV's or should I write it how I normally write it? Let me know... Much Love M xoxoxo**


	7. The Future

**Just a quick thank you to everyone who has suscribed and reviewed... means alot :) Much Love xoxo**

**...**

Two weeks had gone by and me and Troy were doing great, of course nobody knows what's going on but it's OK because I'm still not allowed to work and I'm not on Troy's say so for about another month at least and I know why he says that. Everyone is out during the day doing my runs as well as their own, at work or college so me and Troy have the whole house pretty much to ourselves except from the hours between 4pm and 6pm because that's family time and then from 10pm Troy comes in my room and we spend the night together.

"What shall we do today?" Troy asked while he jumped onto my bed next to me and scalded him, my side still hurt not as much but it still hurt "Sorry" he gave me that smile that I couldn't resist but give into too. "How about we watch some movies, eat loads of junk food and drink fattening drinks" he nodded and got up off my bed to look at my DVD rack "These are all full of chick flicks... Got anything good?" I gave him the shut up look and he went back to looking at my movies "Finding Nemo it is then" I giggled and got excited like a child... Finding Nemo was one of my favourite movies.

Troy went and got thr junk food and the full fat drinks and came back up to my room, we put them on my bed and sat cuddled up sitting up against the back of the bed "You smell different" he looked at my funny "Is it a good different?" I nodded and he pressed play on the movie once we were comfortable.

**...**

I can't believe how lucky I am to have Gabriella in my life, she's so perfect for me and I'm glad she forgave me. We literally sat up for hours that night talking, crying and hugging. She listened to everything that I had to say, I'm not used to that. I'm used to my dad cutting me off when I'm talking or my mum believeing my dad over me when he does something wrong. To say me and my dad have a close relationship would be a lie, we hardley talk only at dinner time, I hope that when I become a proper dad I'm don't do that to my kids. I know how it feels to feel ignored and as if you don't matter and I hope I don't ever make my kids feel like that.

I was so happy when Sophia annonced to me that she was pregnant with my child, I had been waiting to become a father for years, ever since I was 14 I knew I wanted to be a dad and I knew I would be better at it then my dad. Gabriella said she wants to become a mum and personally I think she will be the worlds best mum. She has all of the motherlingly instincts. She's always making that everyone is OK and everyone is happy and she looks after everyone. I can't think if a better person to be the mother to my future children.

I know it's thinking a little to much into the future but I honestly can't. I love Gabriella so much and I will ask her to marry me in the future and we will run away together to somewhere remote so we can live our lives together as a married couple with a family, we won't have to deal with the De Costa's or my dad and we won't have be a secret... we can hold hands and kiss in the street and not worry about being caught.

**...**

"What are you thinking about?" I had been watching him for the past five mintues and seen him starring into space and from that I could tell that he was deep in thought about something "The future" he whispered lightly in my ear and he looked back at the movie. That was a answer I was comfortable with... for now.

Troy had been deep in thought alot these past few days, he was always atrring into space and every time I asked him what he was thinking about he would whisper "The future" into my ear and I woundered if I was in his future or if not who was. What happened in his future?

If I'm honest I really would like the future to be me and Troy married with children and we weren't a secret, his dad and all the family knew about us and they loved the idea, then we had a big and beautiful summer wedding on the beach and a year or two later we would have children, Troy admitted that he only wanted two children or three at the most because he's been surrounded by people and family all his life so he wanted a small one but I wanted a big family. At least four children and now I just needed Troy to agree to it.

I know Sophia being killed whilst she was carrying his child hit him a lot harder then he lets on. I know he's devastated about what happened, he would of been an amazing father and he told me that he's wanted a baby since he was 14 years old, Troy would be an amazing father to anybody's child... I just hope it's my children he father's one day but in the future, like 5 or 6 years in the future.

**...**

I want to el my dad about me and Gabriella but I know how he'll react and it's not good. He'll freak out and knowing me and him we will end up getting into a fight, like we did when I was 16.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Troy!" he sounded angry again. I suppose I should just go and see what he wants and save the arguments, "Are you dating Lola?" Lola... How did he find out, she said she wouldn't tell him and I obviously didn't tell him "How did you hear about that?" his face was going red and he was coming at me so I'm going to do what my mum told me to do if someone comes at me... protect myself. _

_I seen his fist coming m way so I thought I would get there first but it was too late, his fist came and punched me in the jaw and then red blurred my vision. I lunged at him, throwing my fists in all places, I was ontop so it was easier for me to beat the crap out of him "Get off me you little son of a bitch!" he screamed, he pushed me and in an instant he was ontop and I pulled my arms up over my face in a protective mode. The way he was sitting would make it easier for me to get him in the groin with my knee. _

_I pushed my knee up and hit him in the groin and I knew when I had hit my taget because he rolled off me and onto the floor crying out in pain and holding his crotch, this was my chance, I ran through the front door and didn't look back._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I did and do love my dad don't get me wrong but I don't like the way he keeps ruining everything for me, Lola didn't even work for us, her dad did but yet she was considered part of the family, Lola was pretty and if I'm honest she looked a lot like Gabriella. The same hair and eyes and her figure was similar but I never loved Lola, I had a crush on her and that was about it. I don't think I could ever love anyone as much as I love Gabriella, they say there is one person for everyone and that one person for me is Gabriella.

**...**

**OK, so I thought of how I'm going to end this story but don't worry we have a long way to yet before I cna end it, I think I'm going to do about 25 eps all together so don't worry I'm not going just yet LOL. **

**As always guys, let me know what you think... what's good? What's bad? What needs to be changed? What needs to stay the same? I need to know what you guys think to improve the story... **

**Much Love babydolls :D**

**M xoxoxo**


	8. Back To Work

**I've decided to carry on with having my POV's because they seem better and people seem to like them more hehe... Love Muchly M xoxo**

**...**

Finally. I'm allowed to go back to work, Dr Troy has given his permission. "We have a big job for today, it's a two hour drive and I have to be there at the drop off, it's not just drugs this time... it's weapons, drugs and money" I sighed, I couldn't do this over protective thing "Troy I'm a big girl and I am fully healed, I can do the drop off on my own, it's an easy in and out process"

That set him off "No! I go in with you or we don't go at all and I'll get Taylor and Chad to do it" I shock my had at him "Your going to be parked close enough to see if I need your help.. which I won't do" he went out of my room and Taylor came in "What you two going on about?" I sighed and sat on my bed "He doesn't want me to do the drop off my myself, I'm a big girl Tay... I can look after myself Tay. He said he comes in with me or he'll give the job to you and Chad. I wouldn't mind if you and Chad took it but this is my first job since the shooting and I just want to get back to work" she laughed "You two are like a married couple" she carried on laughing as she walked out the room.

Troy came back in "The car's all packed and it's ready to go... you ready?" I nodded and got my bag that I had packed with water, my pain killers and some unhealthy yummy snacks. "Troy please let me do this on my own... I need to do this on my own" he looked at me for a few moments, grabbed my bag and went down to the car. At least it wasn't a no so we're getting somewhere.

**...**

I didn't want her to go on her own because I was just to worried, ever since she was shot I check her every night since she came home at night when she's asleep next to me to make sure that she was alive and OK. I don't want to see her go in there and sit in the car and worry non stop about her, if she gets hurt again then I will never forgive myself.

Gabriella will be angry if I don't let her do this but I don't have it in me to wait in the car all worried. "Gabriella I can't let you do this because I will be a nervous wreck sitting in the car. Please just this once let me go with you, you can go on your own after today please Gabriella" she got into the car and I could tell that she was thinking about it and I was so happy inside that was even thinking about it.

We were half way there and she still hadn't answered me and we hadn't really spoke so I was shocked when I heard her talk "OK" I smiled and nodded. It was just to give me piece of mind, after today she can go in by herself.

**...**

I seen the smug look on his face when I said OK, he didn't need to ask why I just randomly said it, he knew and I hated giving in to him like this but it was just for one job so I suppose I could deal with that.

The rest of the journey went with out a hitch, no traffic or anything but to be honest I was worried about going in by myself, I had to have two guns with me on Jack's orders, he said that these guys were tough and they would kill me if they had to so I had some sort of comfort with Troy coming in with me.

When we pulled up at the house we doing the drop off at Troy kissed me quickly on the lips and grabbed the bag "Let's go" I took a deep breath and got out of the car and looked at the house, it was a small shabby house that had I'd say two bedrooms at the most, it also looked really cramped and it had a creepy feel to it.

Troy knocked on the door and some skinny tattooed guy answered the door smoking a spliff "You ordered from Jack Russo" he nodded and me and Troy walked in and the man that answered the door led us down to the basement where there was three little guys and then this big guy that I assumed was the boss "Who's the guy?" he asked "Troy Russo, I'm here to ensure the runner's safety" the big guy laughed and the little guys copied "I don't like you being in here, she's in here by herself or your father loses the sale"

**...**

My dad would kill me and Gabriella if we lost the sale, especially if he found out it was because I went in there with her, he would know that something was up and he would start digging and then he'd find out adn I'm not ready for all of that drama yet but I didn't want to leave her in here on her own.

There was something that didn't seem right about this whole thing, I started going in with Sophia when I found out she was pregnant and nobody ever told me to get out they just acted as if I wasn't there and that was OK with me but them asking me to leave is setting off warning bells "Can he wait upstairs?" the boss thought about it for a minute and nodded, he got one of his little guys to go up with me like I would steal something but lets be honest I could afford everythingin this house and this house a million times over.

**...**

I don't want Jack getting suspicious because we didn't do the sale, he might found out about me and Troy and I know Troy isn't ready for all of that drama yet, so I suggested that Troy go wait upstairs which the big guy agreed to but I was scared being in here all on my own, he big guy asked all the other guys to leave and I was stuck with him in the basement... all alone.

He had the duffel bag that was full of money and in my hand I had what he wanted, I opened it and showed him the contents like he did with me, we both put our bags down on the table "Before I take it I wanna make sure that they're legit" he looked in the bag for a moment "Shot this gun" I nodded and took the gun off him, I shot at the door and he nodded his approval.

There was a banging noise coming from upstairs, "I'll go and have a look" he said and he closed the basement door behind him so I couldn't follow him up, what if something has happened to Troy? What if he's been hurt? Or killed?

He was coming back downstairs and he was dragging something down with him, he opened the door and through Troy down on the floor infront of me, he had blood on his jumper and blood coming from his lip, nose and brusies forming on his cheek. "What happened?" I asked and knelt down beside him. "I thought you were in trouble when I heard the gun go off, I went to come down here but his goons got me on the ground and laid into me" he was weak.

"You have some serious explaining to do. If I had been shot, why wouldn't be able to come down here and help me or something? If your goons have seriously hurt him they are going to have me to deal with ad trust me buddy you and your little dick friends don't want that... You got it? I also believe the rate it doubled if somebody gets injured like this... pay up or no sale"

I could tell from his face that he needed this sale, he went to his drawer and got another duffel bag of money and threw it at me along with the original bag "Get out" I gave him a fake smile, Troy got up and we went upstairs and left the house without another bump in the road.

**...**

**As always let me know what you think. Love you all 3 M xoxoxo**


	9. Last Chance

**Thank You for all of the reviews and stuff it really means alot to me :) Much Love M xoxoxo**

**...**

I knew something was going to happen down there, espeically when he asked me to leave. I really did think that he had shot Gabriella and I know I wouldn't be able to get over that, it would of been to much for me to handle.

Gabriella told me that I wasn't in a fit state to drive but I was so she helped me in the car "I'm not disabled" I snapped at her and she let go, I felt bad snapping at her but she was just fussing over me to much, I got a bit of a beat so what? People get into fights all the time.

She climbed in the other side and threw the bags with money in with force into the back of the car and slammed the car door shut behind her and started a car, she started driving and she was going a bit to fast for my liking "Slow down"

**...**

All I was doing was trying to help Troy, he was hurt and it hurt when he snapped at me, I just wanted to know that he was OK and even though he said he was fine I seen the pain in his eyes when he climbed into the car but he would rather be in pain then have someone help him.

Ever since we left the house he's been quiet and off with me like I did something wrong, I can't think of something that I had done wrong so maybe he just didn't want to be with me anymore.

"Do you still love me?" he turned to look at me like I had three heads "Why ask me that?" now he seemed even more angry, I just can't seem to do anything right. "Everything that I've done today seems to annoy you so either I'm a horrible person or you just don't wanna be with me anymore" I was about to cry and my vision was blurring so I pulled over to the side of the road and wiped my eyes.

**...**

Did she really think that I didn't love her anymore? I admit that I have been a bit upset today but I have had my reasons. "Of course I still love you, I love you alot Gabriella... Please believe that"

She had tears falling from her eyes and I felt guilty because I caused those tears. "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier it's just that I was annoyed about them beating on me and stuff, I'm sorry. Really I am" she wiped her tears and nodded "I love you" she turned to me and kissed me on the lips "I love you too"

She wiped her eyes and we got all comfotable in the car and we pulled out and carried on our journey home. "What shall we do tonight then? We've watched pretty much every movie in the house" she giggled "True, why don't we go out to dinner? We haven't done that since we've been together" I don't think that was such a good idea, what if someone saw us and told my dad? "What if my dad finds out?" she sighed and I knew she was annoyed "When are we going to tell him Troy, I'm sick and tired of running around in secret"

**...**

I felt kinda dirty running around in secret all the time like me and Troy being together is something dirty but it wasn't, I get his dad will freak but I want people to know that he's mine and I want them to know that they can't have him but he's scared of what people will think.

Maybe he just didn't want to go public with me or maybe there's something that he don't like about me "Just tell him Troy, please!" he sighed and looked out the window "You have till tomorrow night or I will tell him myself" I wanted him to know that I wasn't messing around, he needed to tell Jack because it was just to much secercey for my liking.

The rest of the journey home neither of us said a word, we sat in our seats, not talking, not looking at eachother... it was like he wasn't there and I was in the car all by myself.

Was it really worth all of this? Was Troy woth all this? I loved him so much but I'm breaking my own morals for him, not lying to those closest, only date people approved of by my parents and yet here I am lying to everyone around me and dating someone that won't tell his parents, he told me I wasn't allowed to tell my mum until we told his dad but me and my mum speak rarely, only once a month, if that.

I was so frustrated with him and now I'm thinking that there's something wrong because I've missed my period this month and no there is no chance that I'm pregnant... I'm still a virgin, but with everything going on I hadn't really taken much notice until yesterday when I checked my calender, this whole month has been messed up.

**...**

Sophia was murdered and sometimes I wonder if it was my dad, maybe he had found out about me and Sophia or found out the baby was mine and he took revenge by killing her, I know it sounds silly but it is why I'm scared to tell him. He might do the same to Gabby (If it was him that killed Sophia and not the De Costa's) if I'm honest I'm 50/50 on who killed her.

Gabriella was so annoyed with me about not telling him but I couldn't tell her my thoughts because I know she would say I'm being silly and she'll think I'm trying to get out of telling him and then she'll tell him and then she'll get hurt and I'm sick of her being hurt.

We pulled in at the house and she got slammed the door shut and walked away in one of her moods, looks like I'll be sleeping in my own bed tonight then. I grabbed the two duffel bags from the backseat, got out the car and headed towards my dad's office when I heard Gabriella's voice inside so I pressed my ear up to the door and listened.

"I managed to get double pay out of the guy"

"How?"

"Well, because it was a house Troy thought that it would be safer for him to come in so he could make sure everything went down OK but he asked Troy to leave and his muppets went with him, he asked me to shot the gun to he knew it was real so I did and I think Troy thought there was trouble to he went to come down but the bosses muppets beat him to the ground and he couldn't reach his gun so I got annoyed and made him pay double"

"Well done you. You're going places"

"Thanks Jack" she giggled. Nobody called my dad 'Jack', not even Chad and we had been friends since pre-school so that was something I was going to investigate, I heard her walking towards the door so I stepped back and pretended that I wasn't listening, she opened the door and walked out still in a mood with me.

**...**

I knew Troy was listening to our conversation that was why I called Mr Bolton Jack, then mouthed a sorry to him which he smiled at and I only mouthed a sorry so Troy wouldn't know it was accidental. Yes it was childish I know but to be perfctly honest I didn't care. He has annoyed me so much these past few weeks.

Everything I did was wrong or it annoyed him and I know he said it was down to stress but there are still things in my mind that are making me think otherwise, maybe we're just spending to much time together, maybe we need a break from being with eachother 24/7.

"So, another lovers tiff?" I turned and Chad was walking towards me and could obviously e the annoyance on my face "Ya know, Taylor said that to me earlier... do we really act like a couple?" he laughed "Yes, I think you act more like a couple then Kate Middleton and Prince William" he walked off and I cursed to myself. We wasn't being careful enough, if Chad can see it then anyone can. Chad's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed if you get where I'm going but I don't mean it in a nasty way.

Troy came up the stairs and went into his room and slammed the door shut. I went in and seen him sitting on his bed with his face in his hands, all frustrated "Chad thinks we act like a couple and if he can figure it out then anyone can, don't you think you shoudl tell your parents before someone else does?" he threw something off his desk in anger and I got that was my cue to leave.

**...**

**As always let me know what you think. I used Kate Middleton and Prince William as an example as it is their wedding day :) BTW Kate looked beautiful LOL.**

**Love muchly M xoxoxo**


	10. Truth Is Out

**I have a new story out called Secrets, it's a Vampire Diaries FanFic and it's based more around Damon and two new people that are not in the book or show, my characters LOL. **

**And as always let me know what you think, the more reviews I get the quicker the next chapter comes out :) Love muchly, M xoxoxo**

**...**

It had been three days since Troy threw that thing off his desk and we hadn't spoke since so maybe we wern't together anymore or something but I did tell him he had until two days ago to tell his dad we were together and I'm assuming he hasn't because Jack hasn't said anything to me or anyone else and Troy hasn't spoken to me so now it was my turn to tell Jack.

Walking into Troy's room I seen him watching TV whilst laying on his bed "We need to talk Troy" he sighed, turned his TV off and sat up "About what?" OK, this is how we wanted to play it "Well I was going to tell your dad that we were together considering you obviously haven't but it doesn't seem that we are together so it doesn't matter, go back to watching yout TV" I wanted to add asshole at the end but seemed childish "Wait" I turned to look at Troy to see what he wanted.

He was quiet for a moment but then he got up and walked over to me and took my hands "I want to be with you but all this pressure about telling my dad is driving me mad" I moved my hands away from his hands "We can't be together until he knows Troy... I mean it" with that I left the room.

**...**

I can understand where Gabriella is coming from, she told me her morals and I know being with me broke them but if she loved me as much as she says she does then why won't she be with me, I'm so madly in love with her and I will do anything to be with her but I'm terrified of my dad and what he would do.

When I as seven there were these two people who worked for us and they ended u geting together and my dad fired both of them knee caped them and it terrified me but if that's the only way to be with her then I suppose I have to.

I went into Gabriella's room and dragged her downstairs with me and into the living room and thankfuly everyone was in there so I only had to explain this once.

"Dad I need to tell you something" he looked at me and everye else went quiet and waited for me to continue "Me and Gabriella are in love with eachother and we're going to be together weather you like it or not" I turned to Gabriella and smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

**...**

Everyone sat in an uncomfotable silence and just stared at us and then everything happened just so quick, Jack lunged at Troy and threw him to the floor and they started fighting, Chad and Ryan tried pulling them apart but they just kept fighting. I got a vase off the table and smashed it over Jack's head and he got off Troy and turned to me in anger.

I stared at him in a challenging way and he stared at me in the sae way "This is why we didn't tell you, I made Troy tell you because I didn't want him lying to you because you were his father and you shouldn't lie to your parents!" Jack stormed out of the room in anger and shoved me to the floor on the way out and I hit my head of the corner of the table.

Troy cam rushing over to me "Are you OK?" he helped me up and I seen the blood of the floor so I put my hand up to my head were I hit and surely enough my head was bleeding "I'll be fine" I studied Troy and seen the extent of his injuries, he said his side and stomach hurt so he took his top off (which I loved) and he had bruises all around his stomach and ribs "Anything broken?" I asked and he shock his head "No, I don't think so" everyone sat in silent not really knowing what to do now but I knew what I wanted to do, I grabbed Troy's head and kissed him with so much passion and Troy instantly returned the kiss.

When we finished I looked around the room and we were in there by ourselves, everyone had left during our kiss. "I love you" he said adn those three little words made me the happiest person in the world. "I love you too" Troy kissed me once agaon and it lasted a good minute and a half. "Shall we go out on a proper date tonight?" I nodded "You have thirty minutes to get ready" how can he tell me that and then not tell where we are going "Dress up or casual?" he thought about it got a second "Dress up"

**...**

I was going to take Gabriella to the most expensive restraunt in town, she deserved the best and she was going to get it. I went up to my own room to get ready and of course it only took me about ten minutes to get ready and now I had ages to wait for Gabriella but she's always worth the wait.

Thirty minues later she came down the stairs looking beautiful, she had on a short black dress with a bow on one shoulder and her hair up in a bun but it looked beautiful. "You look beautiful baby" she reached the bottom of the stairs and I held it out to her and kissed her cheek "You ready?" she nodded and we went to the car to go to dinner.

I was a bit worried to drive because I just couldn't keep my eyes off of her, but we got there without a crash, thankfully, and we went into the restraunt and Gabriella looked around in shock "Troy this place is amazing, but it looks really expensiv. I'd be happy with burger and fries from McDonalds" she giggled and that's one of the things that I love about Gabriella, she doesn't like people making a fuss, she's so normal and I love that.

We took our seats and we had a seat right in the corner in a secluded place so we were alone and nobody could interupt us, apart from the waiter's of course. "What can I get you to drink?" I ordered a beer and Gabriella ordered a white wine and we were both suprised we got them because we're not 21, we're only 19 but to be honest I don't care.

Gabriella and me just talked and it was fun, we enjoyed our own time together without having to sneak around all the time "I love you" she whispered to me and I whispered it back, it seemed more romantic whispered. We held hands across the table and everything, we were now an offical couple.

**...**

**I know this chapter is extremly short but to be honest I have a bit of writers block... I know how I want to end the story but I don't know what to do inbetween so please please please review and give me some ideas... Love Muchly M xoxoxo**

**Don't forget to check out m new story **_**Secrets**_** xxxxxxx**


	11. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

_**Don't skip this Author's Note it is VERY important!**_

**OK** **so I love you guys reviewing and stuff but in the last chapter I said that I had a bit of writers block and to suggest stuff in your reviews but no one has so I can't actually write anything without your help.**

**Please please please help me, just think about it this way, the more ideas I get the more chapters I can write and they will be more frequant... **

**Much Love M xoxoxo**


	12. Weekend Getaway Part I

**I know I haven't updated but I've been super busy with revision and I haven't had any ideas but I hope you like the one that I've come up with... As always suscribe and review**

**...**

Since coming clean about our relationship to everyone, we knocked in the wall seperating our rooms so now we have just one big room. Jack hadn't really spoke to me or Troy and I know that it upsets Troy. He used to look up to him o much and now Jack will only speak to him if it's necessary, Troy's mum has been amazing, she's so sweet and even though Jack said he didn't want her talking t me she told me she liked me to much not to so that made me feel better.

Waking up with Troynext to me with his arms around me is the best feeling in the world, he doesn't hug me in a posesive way, just a caring and gentle cuddle and those were my favourite cuddles from him. "Morning" I said quietly when he had finally woken up, he kissed my cheek like he did every morning "Morning beautiful" I snuggled closer to him (if that was even possible) and I put my lips against his and gave him a gentle good morning kiss "So, we have the weekend off... what shall we do?" he whispered something but I couldn't hear it so I asked him to say it again "Let's run away"

**...**

I'm sick of my dad treating Gabriella like dirt. I love her, yes I love her, I haven't told her yet but I plan to tell her soon. "C'mon, I have this little beach house we could go to for the weekend... just me and you" she seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding with a big smile on her face.

We jut started getting ready and I packed everything we would need. This was going to be a big weekend, this was our first mini vacation as a couple, I'm going to tell her I love her and hopefully she will say it back and maybe... just maybe, this weekend may be the weekend she becomes a non-virgin... who knows.

My dad was not happy that we were going and he made the point clear that he didn't like Gabriella going with me, he even told me

_FLASHBACK_

_"Dad we're about to leave" I had told him we were going away together for the weekend, I didn't tell him where because knowing him he'd get someone to spy on us, he just sat there at his desk shaking her head "I can't believe my son is taking a skank away for the weekend... I thought me and your mother brought you up to have a classy girlfriend" _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I was so mad at my dad but I let it go... for my mum's sake, she didn't need to listen to us arguing early in the morning, I'm glas that she did like Gabriella though, my mum's opinion of a girlfriend means alot to me.

"You ready?" that beautiful angelic voice was music to my ears. "Of course"

**...**

The drive there was uneventful, nothing at all interesting happened. No NEW celebrity gossip on the radio, no NEW music on the radio and as me and Troy were still half asleep, conversation between us was minimum.

"Here we are" getting out of the car I looked up at the building infront of me... it was beautiful, I turned and smiled at Troy "Is this yours?" he nodded "My grandmother gave it to me in her will, nobody knew about it... not even my parents" I was shocked that he would take me here "C'mon, let's go inside" we got our stuff out of the car and went inside... it had at least four bedrooms, 3 bathrooms and a living area, dining area and kitchen, it also had it's own private beach that me and Troy could hang out on and not get inturupted.

Troy went and put our stuff in the master bedroom so I decided to make something to eat... it obviously hadn't been used in a while so I was glad that I had brought pop tarts with me, smiling to myself at my clever idea, I got the pop tarts out of my handbag and put them in the toaster.

After me and Troy ate the pop tarts we decided to go to the private beach as it was still early, only 1:15pm. I went upstairs to change and Troy changed in one of the bathrooms. When I came out I nearlly fainted, Troy was standing there waiting for me in red trunks, holding a towel but you could see his perfect tan and his aammmaaazzziiinnnggg six pack that was all toned and sexy, I just wanted to jump his bones there and then.

Once we were settled on the beach we sat down on the towel and cuddled "It's an awesome day" he said quietly and I nodded in agreement "Your Grandmother had awesome taste" Troy laughed a little "She would've loved you ya know. You don't let anyone stand in your way, your strong and independant and that's exactly what my Grandmother was like... I'm sad you didn't get to meet her" I could tell by his voice that he was close to her and missed her.

Our disscusion about his Grandmother who I can now name: Elizabeth. There was a picture in the beach house that Troy promised to show me later and I looked forward to it, she seemed like my kind of lady. Class and grace.

Troy told me that his Grandmother looked after him alot until he was sixteen because his parents didn't want him involved with any of it until he was old enough to understand and if I'm honest I think he fully understood what was going on by the time he was 11

**...**

I had never really had the chance to talk about my Grandmother's death until Gabriella came along, truthfully, I didn't really have a chance to talk about anything because my dad just talked about the "family business" it will always be about the family business with my dad.

Gabriella stood up and I could see her in all her bikini glory and I wanted to take her there, we're on a private beach so nobody would be able to see us but I'm not sure if Gabriella is ready for that because when we make out and things get 'too heated' she pulls away and does something else, like start reading a book or go and talk to the girls and I don't want to push her.

"Let's go for a swim" she put her hand out waiting for me to take it and I gladly did. We went in the sea and it was a little cold for a few minutes but then it didn't seem so cold.

**...**

**This chapter is going to be in two parts, so... what will happen next? wait and find out :)**

**Much Love M xoxoxo**


	13. Weekend Getaway Part II

**OK so this is part two of **_**Weekend Getaway. **_**As always review and suscribe, Much Love M xoxoxo**

**...**

We had an awesome day at the beach, everything was perfect with us. We played in the sea, played in the sand, we buried eachother in the sand. If I'm honest we acted like total children all day, apart from making out... I hope little children don't make out.

"Gabriella are you ready yet?" I heard Troy call up to. "2 minutes!" I called down, we were going to dinner at this semi-smart place that needed me to dress up semi-smart and I had no idea how to do that, so I opted for skinny black jeans with black high heels and a dressy top. I had my hair down in lose curls and make up on semi-heavy.

I went down the stairs and into the living room and Troy looked hot sitting there in his blue jeans, black dress shows and a white t-shirt that hugged his sexy muscles with a black blazer on. He looked amazing and he was ll mine.

"You ready?" I asked and he nodded "You look beautiful by the way" I smiled and he kissed my cheek.

**...**

Tonight I was going to do it, at dinner. I was going to tell her that I loved her and I'm going to pray that she says it back. I really hope she does because if she doesn't the rest of our 'getaway' will be prett awkward.

Walking in we made our way to our table and sat down and ordered our food and drinks. "So, have you eaten here before?" he shook his head and drank some of his drink "No, but my friend has and he said it was amazing"

It was desert time and it was time to tell her.

"Look Gabriella there's something that I want to tell you" she stopped eating and looked at me "Sounds serious" I didn't know how to reply to that so I just carried on what I was going to say. "Gabriella I... I, I love... you. I love you. There I said it" I looked down at my plate kind of embarresed.

**...**

I didn't know what to say. I was shocked, I didn't think he loved me just yet. I could see my silence was worrying him so I made him look at me. "I love you too" he smiled and he made a motion with his finger to come over to him so I did. I got off my seat and sat on his lap, he kissed me on the lips and I deepned it and then he pulled away "Lets take this back home"

We got out of the restarurant and went back home to finish this off.

Once we got through the door Troy closed it and gently pushed me up against it and kissed me with so much passion I thought he might burst, I pushed him lightly away and grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs to our bedroom. He again gently pushed me onto the bed and laid on top of me putting his weight on his hands that were either side of my head.

He kissed down my neck and back up but with light butterfly kisses instead of the kisses he usually gives me. "I love you Gabriella" that was music to my ears "I love you too" I whispered and brought his face up to mine and kissed him.

I kicked my shoes off as he slid my top over my head and he looked down at me and I was slightly embarresed, nobody had ever seen me like this "Your beautiful" he whispered and he kissed me again, I took of his shirt and we rolled so that I was on top straddling him "Can't let you have all the fun"

**...**

She was such a tease. "Ya know, I have a bare chest and you don't... that's hardly fair is it?" I heard he giggling so I took that as an OK signal, I reached around and took off her lacy red bra and I couldn't help but stare at her, she truly was beautiful. I felt her hand at my jeans and realised she was trying to take them off, I chuckled and helped her and then she took off her jeans and she had on matching lacy red panties.

We were both left with just our underwere on and Gabriella could obviously see how 'excited' I was to be doing this, she slowly stood up and slowly took her panties off and climbed back on the bed and her hands went to the waistband of my boxers and she looked scared and worried "Gabriella if you don't wanna do this we don't have to" I wanted to have sex with her but I would wait if that is what she wanted.

She shook her hand and pulled them off and looked at me scared "You got a condom?" she asked and I nodded "But only if you want to" she looked into my face and smiled, I nodded and got one out of the drawer and put it on, I laid her down so I was once again on top of her but not crushing her with my weight.

I took her hands in mine as we became one.

**...**

The next morning I woke up and I was so sore, I threw the sheets off me and seen blood on the bedsheets, I just looked and looked away and put my bra and panties back on and Troy's shirt over it and went into the bathroom.

I sat on the toilet seat and cried silently so that I didn't wake Troy, I thought about what we did last night and I wasn't ready for that, yes it was an amazing experience and Troy was amazing but it didn't feel like the right time, I know Troy wanted to and that's why I did it. I loved him and I would do anything to make him happy and this is what made him happy.

Troy can't know that I feel regret because it will just make him angry I just have to sleep with him from now on because I don't want him to think I'm stupid or something, this is what made him happy and last night I was really happy when we were having sex, making love, whatever you wanna call it but it's just not something I was completly ready for.

His size scared me, he wasn't small let me tell you, it was quite big and it hurt so bad when he first went in me but I couldn't let him see the fear because then he'd stop and he'd be un-happy and I don't want that.

"Gabriella, you in there?" he knocked on the door and I paniked "Yeah, give me a minute" I went to the sink and threw water on my face to make it look like I had just wasked my face and not been crying, I also then brushed my teeth and then went and faced Troy on the other side of the door. He was smiling.

**...**

"Morning beautiful" she smiled back at me and kissed me on the lips "Morning. What do you want for breakfast?" she asked and I was tempted to reply 'you' but that seemed corny so I passed, "Pancakes" She laughed and went downstairs after kissing me to make some pancakes.

I showered and thought about last night, it was amazing. I thought that Gabriella would stop but she didn't she was really into it and she was amazing, for a virgin she knew how to do things. I loved everything about her, not just her looks (even though she was breath takingly beautiful) but her personality and she's always so honest. She doesn't keep her feelings locked away, she'll tell you and let you know what she's feeling and that was hard to do, I always keep my feelings hidden, it's hard not to. Especially with my dad, if I'm upset he'll call me a baby and treat me like shit and I hate keeping my feelings hidden but I have to.

When I got downstairs Gabriella was sitting at the table like it was a normal day eating some pancakes and there were some on another plate that was in the space next to her, I went and sat down and ate "These are amazing" she smiled and took her empty plate to the sink "What shall we do today, it's our last day"

**...**

**Let me know what you think, will Gabriella tell Troy how she really feels? How will he react if she does? So many questions to be answered... Much Love M xoxoxo**


	14. Back Home

**Chapter 12 people :) Tell me what u think. M xoxoxo**

**...**

We had sex last night again and again it hurt and again I regreted it this morning, why is it the morning after I feel guilty? I love Troy so much and I couldn't think of anyone better to lose my virginity to, I don't know what to do, I can't tell Troy because I don't want to upset him and make him feel guilty or something.

"Babe, you OK?" I looked at him and gave him a good convincing smile "Of course I am, I just don't want this weekend to end is all" he came over and kissed me on the lips "Neither do I but we have to, the bags are packed in the car... you ready?" I nodded and we went into the car and left.

If I'm honest I am so relieved to be leaving, when we get home we won't be able to have sex everynight because people will be there all the time and we don't want people to hear us... that's just weird. I can always tell him I'm on my perid I suppose, I don't period's very often because I'm on the pill and that has pratically stopped them apart from a couple of times a year.

The car ride was quiet, I pretended to be asleep for half of it because I was scared that Troy was going to talk about the nights we had and I just couldn't hear about it because it would make me feel even more giuilty.

Would Troy understand or would he be mad? Could I talk to anyone about this or not? It was so frustrating, has anyone ever been in this situation? Probably not.

**...**

Everything was perfect between us, we were in love and the two times we had sex was amazing and the best thing, neither of us regret it, it was going to be weird going home and not being able to have sex once a day because we don't want people, especially my parents to know what we were doing. Gabriella is really loud when we're having sex so it will be hard to have sex for her quietly.

I hope Gabriella knows how much I love her and that I don't just see her as a sex toy because she is such an amazing girl and I really couldn't think of anyone better to be with and if I'm honest I really wish I hadn't had sex with Sofia but had waited for Gabriella because it would feel so much more magical then what it did (even though it was pretty magical).

I can't wait for me and Gabriella to take the next steps which is moving out, marriage and a family but that's not going to happen for a while because we are so not ready for that right now but it can't hurt to get some baby making practise in. Me and Gabriella both decided that we only want two - three children but first we're going to have a small beach wedding with close friends and family only because that's the only people we need, but before any of that we are going to move out of my dad's house and get our own house a few blocks away and we were going to have a happy ever after.

When I pulled up at the house I was going to wake her up but I felt bad because she looked so peacful so I got out of my side and then picked her up and brought her into the house and took her upstairs, I put her gently on the bed and went down to get our bags but when I went down Chad was already taking them out "Thanks man" I said and took the last bag out "No problem, did you have a good time?" I smiled wide.

As Gabriella was asleep I went into the living room with Chad and began to tell him about mini getaway we shared. "Don't say anything but we slept together for the first time, it was Gabriella's first time and I'm so glad she gave that to me" Chad started laughing "Your so whipped dude!" I nodded and smiled at the same time "I don't care, she's worth all the shit that you're going to give me" I ruffled his afro,which he hated, and went up to mine and Gabriella's room and seen he sitting up in bed reading a magazine.

**...**

I could hear Troy telling Chad about me being a virgin and telling him about the whole weekend which angered me because that was our personal business and he didn't need to tell it to people.

He came in the room and sat next to me on the bed and kissed my forehead "Have a nice sleep?" I waited a few seconds before replying "Have a nice chat with Chad?" he could sence I was mad "What did I do wrong?" I threw my magazine further down the bed and looked at him angrily "How could you tell him that I was a virgin and out personal details. There between me and you Troy, nobody else" he sat there in shock for a minute "I was telling him what a good time we had... sorry if you think I told him to much but I didn't mean to"

I feel nothing but embaressment. Chad knew I was a virgin intil two days ago so he'll tell Taylor and she'll tell Sharpay who will tell Ryan and then everyone will know and I don't want people knowing about my personal life, that was my life to know, not theirs.

"C'mon we had an awesome time in everything that we did" that's it... "No we didn't. I regret it! I regret having sex with you!" I calmed down a little before continuing "Not because your a horrible person because I couldn't think of a better person to give my virginity to but I regret it" he nodded at me slowly and left the room "Troy!" I went after him and I grabbed his arm at the top of the stairs "I'm sorry" he went to go down the stairs but I stood infront of him and grabbed his hand nad he shoved to get me off.

**...**

Shit! When Gabriella grabbed my hand I was so angry at what she had said and I just shoved her a little to get her to get off but she fell and now she was at the bottom of the stairs. I ran down to the bottom and she was just laying there, she wasn't moving "Gabriella, wake up!" I shook her a little but she still didn't move "Chad!" he came running down the stairs and seen Gabriella "What happened?" I explained to him "Call an ambulance because she's not moving"

Once at the hospital they said that they wanted to keep her in over night for observation because she had hit her head, they said she would be fine and could go home tomorrow morning.

She woke up not so long after and we looked eachother for a moment before speaking

**...**

**What will they say to eachother? Will Troy forgive Gabriella? Will Gabriella forgive Troy? So many questions. Review and suscribe Love M xoxoxo**


	15. Hospitalised

**Oooo... What is Troy going to say? What is Gabriella going to say? What will anyone say? Haha. Now your going to see a different side to Troy in this and there are a couple of naughty words and 'french' words LOL. Review my lovlies :) Love M xoxoxo**

**...**

I woke up and the first thing I seen was two beautiful blue eyes looking back at me and I knew who they belonged to and everything came flashing back, I told hm I regretted sleeping with him, he pushed me down the stairs... accidently, I think. I just didn't know what to say, what was there to say. He was staring at me, straight into m eyes and I could see his eyes welling up and then mine started welling up. This was all just to much drama for one week.

"I'm sorry" I whispered to him and I know he heard, wheather he wanted me to know he heard me. "Troy. Please talk to me" again it came out in a whisper, I knew I couldn't trust my voice to speak because then he will know how upset I am and then he'll get more upset, but maybe I don't know how to protect him from getting hurt anymore. "I love you" I said this slightly louder and he stood up in what looked to me like frustration "How can you say that? After what you did" that hurt. "I loved it at the time but the morning after I regreted it and I didn't mean for you to find out how you did... I'm realy sorry Troy and I do love despite what you think" he plopped back down in the chair next to my bed and held my hand "I love you too, I'm sorry for pushing you down the stairs, I didn't mean for you to fall" he was getting upset again, so to calm him I put my hand under his chin and made him look at me "I know you didn't mean it OK? Mistakes happen?" he sighed "Mistakes happen with me you mean"

It hurt me so much to know that I caused all of this pain on him, this is why I didn't want to tell him because I knew something bad would come of it and look, again I'm right. I loved him so much and I honestly didn't mean for him to find out the way he did. There were actual tears coming out of his eyes and I was suprised when he spoke "Do you think that maybe Sofia killed herself, ya know to get me out of her life?" I hit him, lightly but hard enough, "Don't you dare ever say something like that again Troy. Why do you think something like that? Huh?" he didn't answer me, he just left the room.

**...**

Maybe Sofia did kill herself, if Gabriella regrets sleeping with me then maybe Sofia does and when she couldn't get rid of me and she's so against abortion and adoption she just killed herself and the baby so that neither of them had to put up with me, there was no evidence to say she was murdered, they haven't even found the gun that killed her and my child so maybe someone helped her do it, maybe someone hates me as much as what she did before she ended it all. I love Gabriella so much that it actually hurts but she regrets sleeping with me, does she regret being with me? Does she still want to be with me? Maybe I should call some people in and have them put that wall back up and then Gabriella won't have to look at me all the God damn time!

Walking out the exit I was in the parking lot for the hospital and I had no idea where to go from here, I should stay here with her but I can't forgive her for what she said and I can't forgive myself for what I did to her, maybe I was just a useless boyfriend, I can't keep any of my girlfriends out of trouble. Gabriella's been shot, Sofia ended up dead, my three previous girlfriends are prostitutes to get their drug money, it was my fault that they got into drugs and prostitution in the first place...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**"C'mon Amy try some, it won't kill ya" what the hell of course it will kill ya, it's fucking cocaine. Oh well, we all have to do some how and this is just one in a million ways to do it. "Troy, how are we going to get some more?" I had the perfect idea. "Babe you know how good you are at sucking me off, why don't you do it for money, charge like $50 for a blow and $25 for a hand job and then if they want anal sex with you let them for $150 but no one fucks your pussy OK?" she nodded and I don't care if she's selling herself, I met her in a sex shop for crying out loud but oh well, at least we'll have money for our next fix.**_

_**...**_

_**"Listen Katie I'm gonna need another fix soon, I thought you said you can get loads of money... how?" she smiled seductively at me and opened her purse and there was hundreds of dollars in there "How the fuck did you get that?" she pointed over to a guy in the corner and I was confused "I gave a blow job to him and his friends but don't worry baby, nobody cummed in my mouth... only your allowed to do that" she winked at me and dragged me to a bathroom stall. **_

_**...**_

_**"Melissa be a good little slut and shag someone for money, I need some weed or something... anything and it's an easy way to get money" she looked a little disgusted but I pointed to someone over in the corner of the club, she went over and they spoke for a few seconds before he led her to the bathroom. Finally I can get something, I've been bored all day and now I finally have something to do. **_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Who was I to kid myself, Gabriella is too good for me, any girl is too good for me because something bad happens to the people I date and I'm getting sick and tired of it. I'm just going stay single from now on, which means I have to break up with Gabriella... do I have the strength to do that?

Going back to her room deciding that I'm going to break up with her I stopped outside her door when I could hear people talking inside;

"I love him so much and I have a feeling that he's going to dump me, I can't lose him" that was Gabriella but who was she talking too... "He's not going to dump you, look how about we go and get some retail therapy in when you get out?" that was definatly Sharpay. I can tell by her voice. "How do you know he won't. He won't even look at me properly" I looked into her window (without seeming to be a pervert) and seen her crying her eyes out with Taylor cuddling her from one side and Sharpay cuddling her from the other side. Maybe I couldn't do this, I miss her already and I haven't even broke up with her yet... and maybe I'm not going to. We can work this out. We're Troy and Gabriella, we can sort any problem out.

**...**

I looked up and seen Troy standing outside, looking through my window so I come out of my hugs with Taylor and Sharpay. "Can you two wait outside and ask Troy to come in?" they nodded and left the room and seconds later Troy walked in and he came over to me, looked into my eyes and just kissed me on my lips, he kissed me as if I was his oxygen "I love you" he said into my ear, "I love you too"

**...**

**Like I said there was some colourful language in there but that's not a regular thing and I apologise if that language is offensive to you and if you don't particually like that sort of talking then chill because there isn't much swearing in my story, just the odd word every now and then, anyway I'm going to stop chatting S"%*T and let you get back to your lives, Much Love M xoxoxo**


	16. No Freedom

**Soo... My other story needs more reviews so please read it and review :) M xoxoxo**

**...**

When we got home we had decided that we were going to start again and take things slow because let's be honest we did rush into it and maybe that's what the problem was, we went to fast and we didn't know enough about each other. So today, on the 15th May 2011 me and Troy became a couple (for the second time) this was the beginning of us, the real us.

"Shall we go on a date tomorrow night? Maybe a movie and dinner?" I nodded at his suggestion. "I'm gonna go and get a shower" I kissed his cheek and went upstairs to get the shower that I so desperatly needed after being in the hospital.

**...**

I'm hoping that things will be better now, we've started our relationship again and we're going to take things slower because lets be honest we were sleeping in the same bed the day she started working here, now we're going to sleep in seperate rooms, we've put up a temporrary wall until we're at that stage in our relationship that we can share a bed which won't be for a while and I know that I'm going to miss cuddling her every night but it is what's best for us and our relationship.

Even though this is something that we had agreed on she seemed a bit down, like she was someone out of the circle. Like there was a group of friends and she wasn't part of it even though she wanted to be and evertime I wanted to talk to her about it she would change the subjectand it really annoys me when she does that and she knows it. Maybe I could speak to her when we're driving to a drop later today, there is no where to hide in a car.

"Troy, I wanna talk to you!" it was strange listening to m dad call me, I went into his office intrested to know what he wanted to talk about. "Because of your emotional envolvment with Gabriella, I'm swapping you with Chad. Chad will be her new protector and you will be Tayor's" he carried on typing on his computer and that was the sign that I had been dismissed. "No" I stated and tried as hard as I could to sound angry. "I don't want Chad looking after her, I'm capable of doing it" he scoffed at me, got off his chair and stood face to face with me "She obviously isn't that safe with you as she ends up hurt or some drama goes down when you two work together. Chad is her new protector and that's final!" I shook my head at him, letting him know I was standing my ground. "No, she's my girlfriend and I will take care of her. I love Taylor like a sister but I don't want to be her protector. Chad is happy enough with her and she's happy with him. Me and Gabriella are happy working together..." I was cut off by Gabriella's voice "It sounds like a good idea Jack. I'll go tell him" with that I could hear her footsteps walking away.

What was she playing at? Did she not love me anymore? Did she need to think about being with me? Did she not feel safe with me? What was going through her head. When I was a child I always said I wanted the ability to read minds and right now that would come in handy. I would know what was wrong and make it better, that's what boyfriends are supposed to do isn't it. Make their girlfriends feel better when their upset but first she had to tell me what was upsetting her. Me or work or college... I just had no idea.

**...**

I think one of the main problems between me and Troy the first time around was that we spent to much time together, we never really had time to talk to other people or be around other people and I think we've suffered as people and a couple because of that. When Taylor and sharpay went shopping they used to invite me at first but they got tired of me saying no because I was spending time with Troy or working (with Troy) they just stopped asking so I'm pretty much alone in this place, they hardly even speak to me now so basically I have no real friends apart from Troy and yes he's amazing but being around someone 24/7 does mess with your head. I can't even sleep properly at night because I got to used to sleeping with Troy and in his arms that now it's just to impossable to sleep at night. I really miss him and you might think that working with him would fill that gap but it doesn't, when you see your boyfriend or husband after a long day you get excited and I want to know what that feels like.

All I want right now is some friends and some freedom because when I was with Troy I didn't feel like I could have freedom and I was so happy with him but in the back of my mind I knew I didn't have the freedom that I used to have, before I started working here.

I went into the living room knowing that I would more then likely find Chad in there watching TV. Sure enough he was in there watching a sport show. "Chad can I talk to you for a moment?" he turned to me and nodded, he turned the TV down when I sat next to him.

"Basically me and Troy are spending way to much time together and I think that we need some time to ourselves during the day andJack just came up with the best idea, he said that you and Troy swap so that your my protector, Troy's not happy about it though, not the he doesn't trust you or that he doesn't like Taylor it's just he thinks that because he's my boyfriend he should be my protector but if I'm honest I don't feel freedom I feel locked in a cage somewhere so I am begging you to swap places with him?"

**...**

**OK, to be fair this chapter is pretty rubbish and really short and if I'm honest it's because I'm tired and I couldn't think of anything better to come up with. I start my first exams on Monday and I am revising like mad and when I'm not doing that I'm decorating my room so I am extremely tired... Thanks for reading this bad chapter anyway. Love M xoxoxo**


	17. Sophia Issues

**As always rate and suscribe my lovlies :) xxx**

**...**

Today was the first job that I was doing with Chad and I am praying to God that everything goes well because I really don't want to go back into hospital or Chad getting hurt. "What you thinking about?" I hard Chad ask me, I looked up at him and sighed quietly to myself. "I just hope that everything goes OK. I'm sick of feeling sore and I'm sick of hospitals... every job I went on with Troy there would be some sort of drama and I'm trying to work out if it's me that causes the drama or is it Troy's protectivness?" Chad laughed at me and I looked at him in a way for him to know that I was being serious. "Of course it's Troy's protectivness, he would die for you, if he thinks there is the slightest bit of danger he's going to do something and I know that sometimes gets you hurt and stuff but you know he's got the best intentions at heart" I know what Chad was saying was true. Troy as so over protective and sometimes it was sweet and sometimes it was so annoying, I felt like I was on big brother.

I guess I can figure out why he's like this. Sophia. I guess he just doesn't want someone else he cares about to die, I think he still has feelings for her, when we slept in the same bed, he used to say her name sometimes in his sleep. I don't think he can ever truly get over her, ever. She was a big part of his life and I don't want to sound harsh but she's gone and I'm here now, yes she was pregnant with his baby, was it his though? You can never be to sure really. What if she had another boyfriend or somethng. I know it's harsh to talk ill of the dead but from what I hear she was known as the 'town bike' you know, everyone got a go. I feel more bad for the baby she was carrying, there was no need for them to kill a pregnant woman, or to kill a baby. The baby hadn't done anything wrong, it didn't ask to be ther.

Personally I think he loved the idea of being a dad and he told me he was heart broken when Sophia had died with his baby inside her but I think he felt more then that because I look into his eyes when we're at the mall and he always looks into the baby shop windows and looks sad, he also looks sad when he sees pregnant women or push chairs or anything baby related. I think the idea of him being a dad made him feel wanted and needed and he doesn't get that feeling when he's at home, he told me he feels wanted and needed when he's with me but he should feel that all the time.

"You've been in deep thought all day. Are you going to tell me whats really worrying you?" bless Chad, he seems goofy and he might act like a child but he's so sweet. "I'm worried about Troy" I started playing with my hands which suddenly became intresting "I'm worried about him too, ever since Sophia died he hasn't been the same. You know there's talk of Sophia's baby being Troy's. If you think he's over protective of you then you should of seen how he was with Sophia" he looked out the window for a second and stoped the car "We're here"

Getting out of the car and picking up the bag I couldn't concentrate on the task at hand, there was just to much going on in my head for me to care about stupid men fighting over drugs and guns. "You must be Jack's little runner girl" I nodded and me and Chad walked into the house and we went into the living room were there was several other men in there waiting for their fix. "Aren't you sweet?" one of them said, I turned and looked at him "Not really" he laughed and all of his friends joined in. "You got the money?" the one who answered the door nodded and put on the table in front of me "Chad count it" Chad counted it for a minute or so and nodded at me to tell me it was all there. I put the bag down on the table infront of them and one opened it and checked it then nodded at someone and then we left. Done with out a hitch, maybe it is Troy's protectivness then. I do a job with him and something goes wrong, I do a job with Chad and everything goes OK.

**...**

Sitting at home waiting for Gabriella to come home was the longest hour of my life, it seemed like I was waiting for weeks, I just kept praying that she would come home and she will come home without a scratch on her because I don't like Gabriella being hurt and if she is hurt, I will get my revenge on Chad for not protecting her properly and I'll get my revenge on whoever hurt her. "We're back!" I heard Gabriella's sweet musical voice call out, I went downstairs and hugged her "Are you OK? Did anything happen?" she shook her head and I gave a huge sigh of relief.

We went upstairs and laid on her bed together "Troy. Are you still in love with Sophia?" I sat up and untangled myself from her, was she really asking me this? "No" I simply said and she didn't show any signs of believing me "I swear to you that I don't. I wasn't even in love with her?" I stood up and I just didn't know what to do with myself, I heard the bed move and she stood up infront of me. "Then how comes you used to say her name when you were asleep?" I didn't know did that "I don't love her Gabriella" she studied my eyes for a moment before replying to me "Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?" she walked out of her room and I heard the front door close a few seconds later. I don't love Sophia... I never did love Sophia, did I? I never felt what I feel with Gabriella for Sophia, yes Sophia was amazing and she was pretty and we had good sex but I didn't love her... at least I don't think I loved her or love her now.

I ran downstairs and out the front door and with her car gone I ran back into the house and seen Chad, sharpay, Taylor and Ryan in the living room watching TV. "Do any of you know where Gabriella went. I really need to talk to her" nobody said anything so I knew she told them "Where is she?" Taylor was the first to speak "She said she wanted to be left alone Troy. She don't want to see or speak to anyone right now... not even you" I punched the wall "Please, where is she?" again nobody spoke for a couple of moments "Maybe you should just calm down and give her some space, she'll come home when she wants to talk to you OK?"

**...**

I just need to be on my own, I told Sharpay, Chad, Taylor and Ryan were I was going becuase I know that they won't tell Troy and I want someone to know where I am just incase something happens. I just drove and drove and drove until I came to my destination, a lake. It was a lake where I had come to many times to think about things, me and Troy came here once to. It was a beautiful lake and now that he sun was setting it looked even more beautiful, I just needed sometime away from everyone and everything to just have some me time in the quiet so that I could think about things. Especially me and Troy.

I was so in love with him that it hurts but I don't know he feels the same way about me, how do I know he does? He was clearly in love with Sophia and I think he always will be, he gave her his virginity so he must have cared alot about her to give her something so special and sacred. The only reason I trusted Troy with mine is because I love him, he was the perfect guy for me and I couldn't stand someone else taking that from me.

After sitting there for what seemed like hours I got up and started to walk towards the car and then I started to feel sick, I leaned over in pain and everything went black!

**...**

**Another bad chapter and I apologise for my lameness but I know where I'm going with this... xxx**


	18. Taken

**Here ya go people :) M xoxoxo**

**...**

I looked around and realised that I was in hospital... yet again, I seem to spend more time here then at home. I heard the door open and seen Troy coming in with a coffee "Hey your awake. How are you feeling?" I looked at him in confusion "Don't you know what happened?" I shook my head and he sat down on the chair next to my bed and held my hand. "You fainted, the doctor said he'd come in and check on you in about half an hour" I nodded "Did they tell you why I fainted?" he shook his head "No, they wanna tell you"I nodded and sat there in silence "I love you" he kissed me forehead "I'm going to go and tell everyone your awake" he left and I sat there in the room by myself, what could be wrong with me? Why would I have fainted? I'm not ill or anything, at least I don't think I am.

It was horrible waiting in that room with Troy for alf an hour but it got worse when the doctor came in "Gabriella can I speak to you alone please?" I nodded and Troy shook his head "I'll call you in a bit OK?" he sighed and went out of the room in a strop. "So Gabriella, are you having any pains in your stomach or anything like that?" I shook my head and she nodded "OK. Well we took some tests and it came back that your pregnant"

My heart stopped, I couldn't believe I was pregnant, me and Troy aren't in the right place to be pregnant. What's Troy gonna say? What about Jack? Jack is going to kill Troy if he finds out, he flipped when we said we were dating so telling him that we're having a baby is gonna go so badly "I can give you some leaflets so that you can explore all of your options and you and your boyfriend can come to a descion" she put the leaflets on my bedside table and I thanked her then she left the room and TRoy immediatly came back in.

"Is everything OK?" I couldn't hold my emotions in anymore, I burst into tears and he come over to me and hugged me "What's wrong? What did she say?" I couldn't speak for a little while "I'm pregnant Troy" I pulled away from him and handed him the leaflets. "I don't know what to do" he hugged me again "Don't worry, we'll sort this out, I promise you" he kissed my head and we just sat there like this hugging, he was comforting me and I couldn't believe how well he was taking this. If my girlfriend told me she was pregnant I would freak, but Troy was acting OK... maybe we could work it out.

When I was able to go home me and Troy sat in the car in silence not really knowing what to say to eachother, I caught him looking at my stomach a few times ad it did make me laugh silently to myself. We got to the house and went straight up to my room to talk about the days events and I praid that Jack wouldn't find out anytime soon.

"Are we capable of looking after a baby with the style of life we have, we're surrounded by guns, and drugs. That's not really a place to bring up a baby is it?" he shook his head "No it's not, we can move away somewhere... me, you and the baby" I know he wanted the baby, I could tell. I knew he was happy that I was having his baby because he was getting a scond chance and that meant the world to him. "Troy do you think that will be a good idea? Looking over our shoulders all the time waiting for someone to find us. We need protection if we're keeping the baby" he changed, his eyes went smaller and I knew he was angry "If? What do you mean if we're keeping the baby"

**...**

She has to keep the baby, I was getting another chance to become a dad, I wouldn't let her take that away from me. I wouldn't let her take my baby away from me... I just won't.

"Gabriella please, let's keep the baby, I can get us protection and we can move away and we can start again... leave this life behind and start a new one with our baby" I could see her face and I could tell she was beginning to see sence, she took a deep breath a nodded and I knew we could work this out. I hugged her so tight and kissed her all over "I love you. Thank you so much for giving me this"

The door knocked and my mum came in a few seconds later "Gabriella Jack needs you to do a drop but Chad's doind something else for Jack so Troy can you go with her?" I nodded with a smile on my face, I'm going to keep her and my baby safe, not Chad, me. I was not going to lose Gabriella and this baby the way I lose Sophia and our baby. "When's the drop and who is it?" she looked angry and I instantly knew who it was "The De Costa brothers... they want the drugs we have and they are willing to pay good money for them, they asked that Gabriella be the runner... infact they insisted that she be the runner, I wanted you to be her protector Troy so I asked Jack to give Chad a job"

I turned to Gabriella and she looked scared, she looked worried and I don't like her being scared she shouldn't be scared "Everything will be OK. We'll double up on protection OK? We'll get Ryan to sit in another car with a gun and we'll have them too" she sighed in annoyance and my mum took that as a hint to leave "Troy this is what I'm talking about. Our baby cannot be brought around this because our baby could end up dead when they are sixteen or something and I don't want to have to bury my child who has been killed in a gang related incident. I mean it Troy, this is my last job, there is too much at stake now" I knew what she was saying was true, there have been many times when my mum thought I was going to die, I've been shot, stabbed, I've been set on fire so I know how she felt. I agreed with her and she got ready for the last time. I'm going to work for a bit to earn some more money so we can leave and start a life with our new baby.

**...**

We got into the car and Ryan got in a car behind us as extra back up just incase we needed it, and drove to out drop off destination, the park a few minutes away from the house and with each second that passed I got more nervous and I was freaking out, I had a feeling that something was going to go down and there was going to be some argument or fight or something. It was the De Costa's and I knew how they operated. Every meet they do something bad happens and for protection Troy made me carry two guns and I hated using them, he had two guns and so did Ryan in the car behing us.

Pulling up we got out, Troy grabbed the bag and we made our way towards them "Troy give me the bag, I'm doing the drop and then were getting out of here" he nodded adn passed me the bag. We seen them sitting on a bench and I went over and held the bag infront of them "Can I have the money now?" one of them nodded and held up the bag money infront of me, I went to grab it and he moved it away from me which made m fall foward and he grabbed me "Let me go" I said and he laughed and pushed me to the floor, Troy came over stepped infront of me "We came here to do the drop, not cause any trouble" the brother that pushed me threw the bag with the money in and then the unexpected happened.

One of them rushed Troy and stole the guns off him and then the other one stole mine and Ryan came over and then three guys turned up out of no where andshot him three times "Ryan?" I screamed and he hit me "Shut up" he picked me up and threw me into a car "Your coming with me!" he shut the door and drove away.

**...**

**What will happen next? Review. Love you all M xoxoxo**


	19. That First Night

**OK, here we go Much Love M xoxoxo**

**...**

Ryan was dead. Gabriella was taken. I had taken out the guy thathad taken out Ryan and now I had to call for all back up and go after Gabriella, I knew she shouldn't of come to this drop, especially if it was to do with the De Costa's. This is all my fault, I didn't protect her like I had promised her. I pulled out my phone to call my dad to let him know what had happened but I didn't know what to say, what can I say? Dialling the number I waited for my dad to answer. "Yes?" I took a deep breath and spoke "Dad, Ryan's dead... One of the De Costa's men killed him, I took himout and then the brothers took Gabriella... I need everyone you can get here" he told me he was sending everyone down and he was coming down himself.

When my dad got here with everyone I had nothing my sympathy for sharpay, she was looking at her brother's dead body. I wanted nothing but to go and find Gabriella but my dad told me that we were going to get a plan together and then go and find her together so that there is a smaller chance of someone getting hurt. "It's your fault!" Sharpay screamed at me and slapped me in the face "You shouldn't of called him out! To me Troy... you are his killer!" Taylor grabbed her arm and pulled her away "C'mon Shar, let's get a plan together to get Gabriella back" Sharpay pushed Taylor away and got in my face "I hope she dies... then you will know how it feels to have someone so close to you ripped away" I couldn't control myself. I slapped her. She staggered back and Chad pushed me to the ground "Are you crazy? What are you doing?" I pushed Chad off me and stood up along with Chad "She said she hopes Gabriella dies... She's pregnant with my baby and I can't have another baby die on me!"

Everyone feel silent and looked at me in shock "She's pregnant?" Sharpay asked and I nodded and she put her head down "I'm sorry" I just stood there, I didn't know what to say to anyone "What do you mean, you can't have anoer baby bie on you? Has sh been pregnant before?" I shook my head "Sophia's baby was mine" everyone gasped "OK we need to get Gabriella back. NOW!" my dad screamed at everyone and we came up with our plan.

**...**

It was the coldness that woke me up, I sat up and looked around and seen I was in a old cold building, probably an old warehouse or something. I looked around and listened and I couldn't hear or see anything or anyone so I got up quietly and started to walk around looking for a way out and I found one but looked out an old window and seen three men I had never seen before standing out there with guns and one turned around and seen me. I turned around to find somewhere to hide but there wasn't anywhere, the three men came in a few seconds later "We've been waiting for you miss Montez" I took steps away from them "Who are you and what do you want?" they all laughed at eachother then the 'leader' spoke "We killed your dad and we're going to kill you!" they laughed and I got pushed to the floor "Ya know there are people looking for me... and they'll kill you. I'd be nic to me if I was you" one of them leaned in close to my face and I saw my oppotunity. I grabbed his 'manhood area' and squeezed, he dropped his gun adn I picked it up and held it to his head "Let me go"

The other two stood there and looked at eachother "So... What's it going to be? You going to let me go or am I going to blow his brains out?" the guy who I had the gun pointed out pleaded "Let me go... you can leave. Right guys? Sha can go" I looked at them, waiting for them to answer and they didn't so I did the last thing I ever expected to do... I pulled the trigger. He fell to the floor and the other two pointed their guns at me "Your dead" he was about to pull the trigger but I did first and he feel to floor screaming out in pain and I pointed it at the last guy "Put your gun down!" he did "Give me your cell phone" he did. I called Troy.

"Hello?" he sounded paniked and worried

"Troy, It's me..." he gave a huge sigh of relief

"Are you OK? Where are you?" he spoke so fast it took me a while to process what he was saying.

"Where are we?" I asked them pointing the gun at them "The warehouse behind the De Costa's house"

"I'm at the warehouse behind the De Costa's house and yes I'm OK"

"Good. We'll be there in five minutes" we hung up and I pointed the gun at them "Why did you kill my dad?" they soon started talking "The De Costa's asked us to because he had some debts he had to settle and he hadn't paid up"

**...**

I told everyone where she was and we all armed our selves and got into our cars and went to where she was, we seen he standing outside pointing a gun at two people, I got out of the car and ran over to her and hugged her tight, she threw the gun to someone and hugged me back "Is everything OK? Any bleeding or pains or anything" she shook her head and started crying "Troy I love you" I kissed her all over her face "I love you too... You are not working anymore"

When we got home Sharpay came and apologised to Gabriella and told her what she had said and Gabriella had more respect for her because she told the truth and told her what she said and more because she apologised to her "I really didn't mean it. I was so upset... Troy I also apologise for hitting you and telling you that it was your fault. It's not your fault" Gabriella sut in "I see Ryan as a hero, he tried to save us and for that I have the most respect and thankfulness for him" they cried and hugged each other.

After Gabriella and Sharpay had their moment we were called into my dad's office and I knew we were in trouble "How reckless of you Troy! Didn't we talk about no sex before you were married" I sighed and Gabriella grabbed my hand "I love her dad and I'm happy that we're going to be parents, we are going to bring this child up... away from all of this. The drugs and everything is not a good place to bring up children"

Gabriella left the room after me and dad started arguing and I couldn't blame her, she's probably sick and tired of us fighting but it was just how we were. He kept telling me that I was brought up with this life and I turned out OK but I didn't turn out OK, I've killed people, I've shot and stabbed them and stole from people so no I didn't turn out OK and I don't want any child of mine being brought up like this, I don't want them being responsible for taking someone's life, I have to deal with that everyday and even though it doesn't seem like it, I feel so guilt and it makes me feel depressed and I sometimes feel like taking my own life to make up for it... don't tell Gabriella that.

**...**

I think Jack actually like the idea of becoming a Grandfather and I think he loves Troy more then he lets on and I don't think he could handle Troy and a Grandchild of his living away from him and not seeing thm everyday. He needs to tell Troy otherwise Troy will make us move somewhere stupidly far away like New York or something. It's the same for Troy, he loves his dad but he won't admit it and it's stupid and annoying listening to them argue... the smallest thing will set them off and it's frustrating.

Troy came in my room about half an hour later and dropped on my bed "When do you think we could leave?" he asked "Troy, you know you couldn't stand being away from your family and they couldn't stand being away from you either... you know it. What abou your mother? You loe her to pieces and we could use her help with a new baby, neither of us has had much experience with baby's and we need all the help we can get"

He didn't answer me... because he knew I was right. He just laid there and started cuddling me "I hate it when your right" I laughed at him and we fell asleep in each other's arms, like we did that very first night.

**...**

**I know it's been a while SORRY! As always review and suscribe Love Always M xoxoxo**


	20. Bluberry Muffins

**Let me know what you think as always :-) Much Love M xoxoxo**

**...**

_I'm now six months pregnant and things are going OK, me and Troy knocked the wall down in between our rooms so we are now sharing a room again. We also found out that we are having a little baby boy and Troy is planning on calling him Jace which means moon. Things with Troy and Jack are better, they don't argue as much and everyone seems to be getting along which is great for me and for the baby because he doesn't have to grow up with a family that doesn't get on. Things have changed dramatically in the last few months and some has been for better, I think we can all thank the baby for that because I know if I wasn't pregnant then everyone would still be at eachother's throats. _

_Gabriella xoxoxo_

"Good morning beautiful" Troy kissed my cheek then got out of bed "What are we doing today?" he turned around and faced me then smirked "Well. I'm going tohave a shower and then I have something that I have to do, then when I get back we can finally buy Jace's push chair OK?" he's been acting like this for a while, keeping things from me, not telling me what he's up to and he seems to be going out all the time now, I don't like us keeping secrets and I'm really not in the mood to confront him right now, the baby was kicking me all night long and Troy slept through the whole thing snoring. I think I got about four hours sleep maximum. "You try and get some sleep" he went into the shower and I shouted at him in my head. How can I sleep when every time I lie down Jace decides to kick me and move around.

Troy came out of the shower, got dressed, kissed me and left. No words were spoken and sometimes to me it feels like he's falling out of love with me and is only staying with me because I'm pregnant with his child. He doesn't touch me as much, sometimes I'll walk into the kitchen or living room and he's in there he will walk straight out. During the morning he's great but in the afternoon and evening it seems like he doesn't want anything to do with me.

"It's your hormones... nobody loves anyone as much as Troy loves you" I know Taylor was trying to help but these thoughts going through my head won't stop "Tay, I want to believe everything is OK but I just keep thinking..." she cut me off, rudely if I may add, "For crying out loud Gabriella you need to stop over analysing things... it's not healthy you know" I wasn't going to win this debate so I might as well keep quiet, like I always do around here. I can't really say anything without having someone to argue against it. I didn't want to call my son Jace but Troy said he wanted Jace so we had to have Jace. Damn hormones. "I'm going out" I got up and left.

I just needed to be on my own for a while, I need to think about everything without having someone there to stop me thinking about things. I know Taylor means well but I just can't help but think Troy is doing something horrable like cheating on me and it hurts me to know that I can't voice my feelings to my friends because they won't listen to me before arguing against it, I think me, Troy and the baby will benefit from living alone and that was the origanl plan but Troy doesn't want to move out so we're not moving out.

**...**

"OK, so this house has three bedrooms, two bathrooms, one upstairs and one downstairs. The backyard comes with a pond at the bottom of the garden that the previous home owners built, they took the fish with them, also in the backyard is a small summerhouse and a patio with table and chairs. The living room is of decent size and so is the kitchen, there is also a spare room which can be used as a games room or a dining room at the back of the living room."

It was just to much to take in, the place looked amazing, it sounded amazing and the price was amazing but I needed to be sure that Gabriella would want to live here. It would be an amazing place to live, just me, Gabriella and baby Jace... it was perfect for our little family.

"So, what do you think?" the real estate agent, Shannon, asked and I nodded "I'll make an offer on it" she beamed a big smile at me and started writing on forms and ringing people it was so hectic.

I knew Gabriella would appreciate living away from all the drugs and stuff and I think this house is perfect for her, we could buy some fish for the pond and maybe get a little dog for Jace to play with... I know she'll love it. Looking around I realized that it doesn't need re-decorating, the place looks pretty good and a couple of rooms look like they have only been decorated in the last few months so it would be easier for Gabriella.

Gabriella would love the kitchen, it's the perfect size for her, not to big so she can't find anything but not to small so we are all squashed in there and the living room had room for a nice big flat sceen TV for me and my boy to watch the games on... my boy, that had a nice ring to it. Me and my boy.

**...**

I pulled up at the park and sat on one of the benches and watched the little children play on the swings, slide and various other stuff and one day this would be me and our little baby. One day I'll be watching him play on the swings and the slide and watch him laughing and even though it doesn't seem like it now, I think that me, Troy and the baby will be fine... once we move out of course. I don't see why Troy would want to live at his parents house with loads of people, I thought it would be easier for us as a family to live in our own place were we can have peace and enjoy time with our baby boy without people wanting us for something all the time.

It was getting cold so I got in my car and started heading home but turned round the corner because I fancied a nice blueberry muffin and there is this...

It was Troy. He was in the little cafe with a woman, laughing and drinking coffee and eating blueberry muffins, he paid the bill and hugged her and kissed her cheek goodbye only moments when I got there. I was right, he was cheating on me! I knew I was right and Troy was going to pay for his mistake.

**...**

Everything was settled "You can move in within the next week" what a relief "Thank you so much" the waiter came over "I'll pay, to say thank you for everything" I gave the waiter some money and we got up and hugged "Thank you so much, Gabriella will love it" she smiled and we went our seperate ways home.

When I got home I went up to my room to tell Gabriella the good news but when I got there, all I could see were boxes outside the room... with all my stuff in. "Gabriella, open the door!" I banged and banged but she didn't answer me "Gabriella I will break this door down if you don't answer me..." I waited and she opened it but wouldn't let me in. "Go away Troy, I don't want to see you... go back to your date" she looked so sad and she was crying, I hated it when she cried "What date?" I asked "I seen you with her at the cafe a few minutes ago, hugging her, kissing her cheek, paying for the coffee and muffins! Stay away from me!" she slammed the door in my face without giving me a chance to explain.

**...**

**Will Gabriella let Troy explain things? Will it be any time soon if she does? Will Gabriella confront Troy about her worries...? Let me know what you think... Much Love M xoxoxo P.S. My other story really needs reviews and people to read it so please just have a look... xxxxxxxxx**


	21. Primeval

**I promise this is my last Authors Note...**

**This is for the people who read my story in England, if I did a story for Primeval based on Jess and Becker's relationship would you read it because if you wouldnt then I won't bother writing it, it will be based on their relationship and it will have some of the action-ey stuff in it too...**

**Please let me no..**

**LAST AUTHORS NOTE I PROMISE!**

**Love u all muchly, M xoxoxo**


	22. House

**I've got a new story out, please take the time to read it and tell me what you think... Much Love M xoxoxo**

**...**

I love Troy and I want to give him a chance to explain things but I couldn't face it, what if he wanted to tell me that he didn't wanna be with me, I couldn't face bringing up this baby on my own it would just be to difficult, but I suppose I did have to talk to him at some point we were having a baby together.

I went downstairs and seen him sitting in the living room with the boys "Troy can I talk to you in the backyard please?" he nodded and got up from his seat next to Chad and followed me out into the backyard.

We sat down on a bench and I took a few breaths before I spoke "Troy, are you leaving me?" he took my hands quickly and shook his head "No, I'm never going to leave you. I love you to much, I don't think I could survive without you and my baby around" I gave out a big breath that I didn't know I was holding and leaned into him and starting crying "Who was she then?" he made me sit up before he told me "She's a real estate agent, I brought me and you a house to call our own, for our baby to grow up in"

...

Gabriella smiled wide and hugged me and kissed me "Oh My God, I love you... thank you" she ran inside to tell everyone the good news. I was glad that she was gave me a chance to explain what had happened and I forgive her for thinking I was having an affair, my behaviour has changed and I have been secrative but I just didn't want to let slip what I was doing.

"Troy your dad wants you" I looked towards the door and seen Taylor standing there, I nodded and went to my dads office where he was sitting at his desk, looking annoyed "Troy, I need you to go on this drop with Chad and Ryan, it's people I have never dealt with before and I want to make sure everything goes OK" I nodded and was about to leave the room when he called me back "I know I don't say this enough but I should... I'm proud of you" he went back to writting on his computer and I smiled as I walked out.

I told Gabriella where I was going and left with the guys to the drop and we pulled up at an old warehouse where there were six guys standing near three cars, they were bigger then me, Chad and Ryan but we could take them if necessary.

...

"Do you two wanna come shopping with me?" Taylor and Sharpay looked up from their magazines and shook their heads, "Sorry Gabs, we've got meetings with Jack in like ten minutes so we can't" I nodded and got my bag and went by myself.

Pulling up in the car park I got a pain going through my stomach which made me gasp but within a few seconds it was gone. I got worried that maybe it would come back but I needed to get some food shopping and some more materinty jeans because I wasn't fitting into anything.

I carried on with my shopping and needed the toilet desperatly and when I got there I realized I was bleeding.

...

"Troy we need some back up here!" Chad called out to me, they tried to take the drugs without paying and Chad tried to take the bag back and then it all started.

A big fight broke out and I couldn't reach my gun to knee-cap anyone who came at me. There were six of them and only three of us and I know I said we could take them if we needed to but the fight was un-even. I ran to the car to get my phone so I could ring my dad but as I got to the door of thr car I felt something hit the back of my head.

...

**OK... This is only part 1 of the story and I'm going to leave it here, hehe. I will be uploading part 2 in a few weeks, I'm going to focus on my other two storys for a little while and then I'm coming back... Much Love M xoxoxo**


End file.
